Marriage
by ethatata
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, pramugari dengan segala kelebihan yg ada padanya mampu membuat para pria bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Tapi trauma pada kisah cintanya membuat Naruto enggan menjalani hubungan serius dengan pria manapun di dunia ini. Naruto berjanji tidak akan pernah tunduk oleh perasaan yang dinamakan cinta. Tapi apakah bisa?
1. Prolog

**PENGUMUMAN**

 **Hai readers Summer in Tokyo,**

 **Sebelumnya etha minta maaf bgt karena mulai hari ini ff ini bakal aku hapus n aku gnti dg cerita baru dg judul Marriage ㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **Keputusan ini udh etha pikir matang-matang. Karena etha rasa bwt apa ngelanjutin ff dg hasil remake (ide org lain) jika etha sendiri bs buat new story dg ide etha sendiri.**

 **Berikut sinopsis Marriage :**

 _Cantik, cerdas, dan juga seksi. Siapa 'sih yang tidak mengenal pramugari primadona yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini?!_

 _Kecantikannya mampu membuat para pria bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, bahkan tidak sedikit pria yang mengejarnya untuk menjadikannya seorang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan menjalani suatu hubungan yang serius._

 _Tetapi~_

 _ **Cinta?!**_

 _ **Pernikahan?!**_

 _Kedua kata itu adalah kata-kata yang paling tabu untuk Naruto seumur hidupnya. Trauma kisah cinta pertamanya yang gagal dan pernikahannya yang kandas, membuat wanita itu enggan untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan pria manapun di dunia ini._

 _Setelah berhasil bangkit dari keterpurukannya, Naruto berjanji tidak akan pernah tunduk oleh perasaan yang dinamakan cinta.._

 _Tapi bagaimana bila dia di hadapkan kembali oleh kisah cinta di masa lalunya dan juga mantan suaminya yang sebenarnya masih mencintainya hingga kini?!_

 _Dapatkah Naruto mengelaknya kembali?! Dan bahkan kini dia dihadapkan oleh dua pilihan yang sangat berat?!_

 _Masihkah kata-kata 'pernikahan' menjadi sebuah hal yang tabu baginya, atau?!~_ _ **Who knows?!**_

 _ **"Sampai kapanpun, aku nggak akan pernah percaya sama yang namanya cinta apalagi pernikahan. Semua itu hanyalah Bullshit bagiku! Karena aku bukanlah keledai yang akan jatuh kelubang yang sama, apalagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya." ~Uzumaki Naruto~**_

 _ **"Pertemuanku dengannya bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, tetapi aku yakin ini adalah takdir yang menuntunnya untuk kembali kepadaku. Aku sudah pernah melakukan kesalahan dengan melepasnya dulu, dan untuk kali ini. Kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah aku sia-siakan!" ~Uchiha Sasuke~**_

 _ **"Di setiap detik, hanya nama'mu' yang terukir dalam di hatiku. Hingga saat ini juga, hanya kamu satu-satunya wanita yang menjadi ratu di hatiku. Namun bisa'kah kita bisa kembali bersama seperti dulu, setelah aku menyakitimu terlalu dalam dengan semua kebohongan ini?!" ~Sabaku Gaara~**_

 _WARNING!_

 _FEMNARU (NOT YAOI), yang suka silahkan dibaca n jgn lupa reviewnya, Yg gk suka, tingglkn saja._


	2. Chapter 1

**Marriage**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto so pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Etha mah.. cuma pinjem karakternya aja ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Pairing : Sasuke-FemNaru, Gaara-FemNaru, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-ino, dan masih bnyk lainnya sesuai dg pengembangan cerita ㈶1㈶1㈶1**

 **Rated : T bs naik jd M (Tergantung mood author yee ㈶0㈶0)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt, marriage, divorce, family.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gak jelas kyk yg nulis, alur maju mundur cantik...cantik... (Loh kok jd lagunya syahrini sih?!) #abaikan authornya yg lagi sinting, Typo(s), gender switch, dan masih bnyk lainnya, so yg gk suka gk usah baca. Okay ㈶0㈶0**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **1\. Uzumaki Naruto : 29 tahun**

 **2\. Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

 **3\. Sabaku Gaara : 30 tahun**

 **4\. Haruno Sakura : 29 tahun**

 **5\. Uchiha Sarada : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

 _ **"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome aboard JAPAN Airlines on flight number JPA 471 destination to Konoha city. The commander of this Flight is Captaint Akasuna Sasori, assisted by first officer Richard Smith and I am Uzumaki Naruto your supervisor flight attendant today. Flying to Konoha city will take about 1 hours and 10 minutes. For safety reason your luggage must place at underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position. If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you. At this time, we request that all mobile phones, pagers, radios and remote controlled toys be turned off for the full duration of the flight, as these items might interfere with the navigational and communication equipment on this aircraft. We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Thank you and enjoy your flight"**_

Naruto menginstruksikan _flight attendant_ dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih, disertai gerakan-gerakan kecil sebagai kelengkapan tugasnya dalam mengkomando penumpangnya sebelum terbang mengudara.

Siapa _'sih_ yang nggak kenal Uzumaki Naruto?! Pramugari primadona di salah satu maskapai penerbangan yang terkenal di Jepang.

Kulitnya yang putih mulus, parasnya yang ayu dengan paduan _ke-bule-an_ , serta otaknya yang cemerlang yang menjadikannya sebagai salah satu pramugari dengan jam terbang yang paling padat diantara pramugari-pramugari cantik lainnya.

.

.

.

Naruto mendesah lelah dan kembali kedalam ruangannya bersama dengan sesama rekan pramugari dan pramugaranya. Wanita itu duduk dan menyesap teh hijau dengan nikmat, sedikit merilekskan kepalanya yang seperti mau pecah.

"Ada apa denganmu Naru?!"

Naruto dapat melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki tinggi menyerupainya, serta surai pirang seperti miliknya namun dalam warna yang lebih muda berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah cemasnya dan mengusap bahunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino, aku hanya sedikit lelah karena dalam sehari ini aku mendapat tiga kali jam terbang" keluh Naruto sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Tiga kali jam terbang dalam sehari. Seperti minum obat saja!" Gerutu Naruto tidak jelas yang membuat gadis yang bernama Ino itu cekikikan.

"Bukankah, ini sudah sesuai yang kau inginkan Naru?! Kenapa kau harus mengeluh dengan pilihanmu?!"

Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan kesal sambil memutar kedua bolamatanya cepat. Sahabatnya ini, selalu bisa saja membalikkan semua perkataannya dan membuat dia tidak mampu membalas perkataannya lagi. "Kau benar! Ini keinginanku, jadi sekarang aku akan ke depan dan menjalankan tugasku kembali"

Ino tidak habis pikir dengan sahabat baiknya ini yang sangat mudah kesal dengan ucapannya. Dengan tawanya yang masih menggema, Ino menahan kepergian Naruto dan membawa gadis itu untuk kembali duduk di sofa yang memang disediakan bagi para pramugari dan pramugara.

"Jangan cepat marah begitu! Nanti keriputmu akan semakin bertambah banyak! Kau mau karirmu hancur begitu saja karena hal mengerikan itu?!" Ino memegang kedua pipinya dengan ekspresi mendramatisir keadaannya. "Oh aku tidak mau keriput-keriput itu cepat muncul di wajah cantikku!"

"Jika kau menahanku disini hanya untuk mendengarkan keluh kesahmu, lebih baik aku pergi keluar saja membantu pramugari dan pramugara lainnya untuk melayani para penumpang" jengah Naruto sambil kembali bangkit berdiri namun kembali tahan oleh Ino.

"Ayolah Naruto! Jangan cepat marah seperti itu!" Ujar Ino dengan sedikit merayu. "Aku hanya ingin mendengar dari mulutmu sendiri bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengan Captain Sasori?!"

"Aku dengar...kalian sudah merencanakan kejenjang yang lebih serius. Benarkah itu?!" tambah Ino dengan semangat lalu memekik girang.

" _Kyaaa~_ apa aku akan segera mendengar lonceng pernikahan kalian secepatnya?!"

Naruto yang terlalu terkejut langsung menyumpal mulut Ino yang terlalu ember menurutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil melotot garang. "Apa kau tidak bisa memelankan suaramu itu 'hm?!" Balas Naruto sambil memelankan suaranya dan melirik lingkungan sekitarnya berharap tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi benar bahwa kau akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan captain Sasori, Naru?!" pekik Ino tertahan yang langsung kembali dibungkam oleh Naruto.

"Tidak Ino! Itu tidak benar! Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku, Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan kembali jatuh kelubang yang sama yang dinamakan cinta dan pernikahan itu. Tidak akan Ino! Tidak akan!"

Ino menghela nafas panjang lalu menggenggam kedua tangan sahabatnya. "Naruto, aku tahu kau masih trauma akan kegagalan kisah cintamu dan pernikahanmu itu. Tapi Hey?! bukan berarti kau memutuskan hal sebesar ini secepat mungkin!" Ino menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dengan teduh. "Apa kau tidak ingin mempunyai sebuah keluarga sebagai tempatmu melepas lelah dan semua keluh kesahmu?! Sejauh yang aku amati, bukankah hubunganmu dengan Captain ini berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Hubungan kalian bahkan bisa bertahan selama lebih dari 3 bulan, bukankah itu sebuah pertanda yang baik?!" Ino mengetukkan telunjuknya didagunya dengan ekspresi berpikirnya. "Sepertinya Captain Sasori adalah pria baik dan bertanggungjawab" tambah Ino yang membuat Naruto kembali memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Berbicara denganmu hanya membuat kepalaku semakin pusing, Ino! Lebih baik aku keluar sekarang sebelum julukan ratu gosipmu kembali kumat disini!" Elak Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan segera keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Marriage

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan kacamata berwarna merah yang bertengger manis diwajahnya cantik merengut sebal, menatap ayahnya yang sejak tadi hanya tertidur sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan headset. "Papa bangun papa! Sarada bosan! Ayo temani Sarada bermain!" Pekik gadis kecil itu dengan pipinya yang mengembung serta kedua tangan mungilnya yang terus menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke. Hingga mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Sarada dengan sorot lelahnya.

"Sara-chan, mengertilah... papa sangat lelah saat ini. Kepergian kita ke Konoha kali ini, bukan untuk liburan. Tapi karena papa harus bertemu dengan klient penting papa, jadi bisa'kah kau menjadi putri papa yang baik dan penurut selama kita berada disini?!" Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya dan mengacak rambut putrinya sayang. "Papa akan memberimu hadiah jika kau menjadi putri papa yang penurut"

"Benarkah itu pa?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, Sarada tidak akan mengganggu tidur papa hari ini. Sarada mau ambil Ipad Sarada dulu" balas Sarada semangat lalu berdiri meraih tas ransel yang di letakkan di atas kabin sedangkan Sasuke kembali menatap pemandangan luar jendela dalam diam.

.

.

.

Sarada terus meraih tali tas ranselnya, dan menariknya dengan susah payah. Namun saat dia berhasil menarik tas ranselnya, sebuah travel bag yang cukup besar ikut tertarik olehnya dan hampir menimpanya jika seseorang pramugari ini tidak menolongnya tadi.

"Adik manis, apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Sarada membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan. Ia menatap kagum paras cantik sang pramugari dihadapannya ini. Entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai pancaran bola mata berwarna shappire dihadapannya ini.

"Lain kali, kau bisa memanggilku atau rekanku yang lain jika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Untung saja, tas besar ini tidak jadi menimpamu sayang"

Sarada langsung memeluk kedua kaki jenjang pramugari itu dengan senang. "Terima kasih tante cantik, tante cantik sangat baik sekali. Sarada berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan tante cantik"

Naruto melepas kedua tangan Sarada yang melingkar di kakinya dan berjongkok sehingga tingginya menyamai gadis kecil itu. Perlahan dia membelai pipi Sarada dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Jadi namamu adalah Sarada?!"

Sarada mengangguk semangat.

"Perkenalkan nama tante, Naruto. Jika putra tante masih ada, mungkin dia akan seumuran denganmu dan bisa jadi teman baikmu sayang" tambah Naruto dengan senyumnya yang memikat. Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kartu nama miliknya dan memberikannya kepada Sarada. "Ini kartu nama tante, kau bisa menghubungi nomer tante jika kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi."

Naruto membelai rambut hitam Sarada dengan lembut. "Maaf, tante harus pergi menjalankan tugas tante dulu. Sebaiknya kau cepat duduk yang manis, karena kita akan segera mendarat. Kau mengerti?!"

Sarada mengangguk mengerti dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lembut lalu kembali mengelus pipi Sarada dan kembali pergi.

Sasuke cukup heran melihat wajah putrinya yang tersenyum merekah sambil memegang erat ranselnya. Tidak biasanya putrinya itu bisa tersenyum setelah berinteraksi dengan orang lain disekitarnya, apalagi orang itu tidak dikenal oleh putrinya. Sepintas, ia tadi melihat putrinya berbicara dengan seorang pramugari di pesawat ini.

Dan Sasuke cukup merasa aneh dengan sikap putrinya. _Bagaimana tidak?!_ Sarada adalah anak yang sangat sulit bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan Sarada hanya mau berbicara akrab dengan dirinya dan kedua orangtuanya saja.

Putrinya itu juga selalu bersikap nakal saat dia membawa kekasihnya ke rumah. Sebegitu spesial'kah pramugari itu dimata putrinya hingga dia bisa melihat senyum manis terukir diwajah putrinya itu.

"Pa, papa!? Papa tahu tidak, tadi ada tante cantik yang sangat baik yang menolongku mengambil ranselku" ujar Sarada bercerita sambil menunjukkan tas ranselnya. "Tante cantik itu juga menolongku, saat aku hampir tertimpa tas besar dari situ pa?!" Tambah Sarada sambil menunjuk kabin pesawat.

Sasuke terkesiap terlalu terkejut. Ia merasa telah lalai menjaga putrinya yang hampir saja celaka jika pramugari itu tidak menolong putrinya. "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa'kan Sara-chan?!" Sahut Sasuke mencemaskan keadaan putrinya sambil mengecheck kondisi putrinya.

Sasuke mendesah lega lalu mencium puncak kepala putrinya saat putrinya itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa putrinya itu baik-baik saja. "Apa pramugari itu sangat cantik hingga kau memanggilnya seperti itu 'hm?!"

"Tante itu memang sangat cantik pa! Sungguh! Tante itu punya rambut berwarna emas lembut dan berkilau pa, dan matanya. Sarada suka melihat mata tante cantik itu pa. Matanya berwarna biru seperti lautan, kesukaan Sarada"

Sasuke menghentikan belaian tangannya pada putrinya mendengar pendeskripsian wanita yang disebutkan oleh putrinya ini. Ia teringat akan seorang wanita, yang memiliki unsur fisik yang sama dengan yang di ceritakan oleh putrinya ini.

Seorang wanita, yang masih bertahta di hatinya sampai detik ini juga...

"Kau tahu Sarada?! dulu papa juga mempunyai seseorang yang spesial dalam hidup papa. Dia memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan yang kau ceritakan pada papa itu"

"Lalu dimana dia pa?! Mengapa aku tidak pernah mengenal orang itu pa?!"

Sasuke tersenyum pedih lalu kemudian kembali menatap putrinya. "Dia menghilang... dia pergi karena papa sudah menyakitinya terlalu dalam Sarada. Papa yang meninggalkannya dulu"

"Apa dia secantik tante Naruto, pa?!"

Sasuke terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan putrinya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah mengguncang kedua bahu putrinya hingga ketakutan. "Bagaimana kau mengenalnya? Dan- dan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya 'huh?!"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan langsung memeluk Sarada yang menangis ketakutan karena perbuatannya sambil terus mengucapkan maaf pada putrinya. "Papa _hiks...hiks..._ aku tidak mengerti dengan siapa dia yang papa maksud itu _hiks...hiks...hiks...,_ aku hanya mengenal tante cantik itu saja pa" Sarada mengusap airmatanya dan kembali menatap kedua mata Sasuke. "Nama tante cantik itu adalah Naruto, pa. Tante Uzumaki Naruto"

Seketika itu juga, Sasuke langsung terdiam terpaku dan memundurkan badannya hingga membentur kursi pesawat dengan cukup keras.

 **Uzumaki Naruto...**

 _ **Nama itu?!**_ Sudah cukup lama, Sasuke tidak mendengar sebuah nama yang sangat ia rindukan dulu. Ia dulu pernah melakukan kebodohan dengan menyakiti dan melepaskan wanita itu, dan sekarang- ia dipertemukan kembali dengan wanita itu. Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, untuk bertemu dengannya dan memohon pengampunan pada wanita itu.

Sasuke berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan wanita itu, bila wanitanya telah bahagia dengan keluarganya. _Tetapi setidaknya, dia harus bertemu dengannya dan menjelaskan kepadanya mengapa dia menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya!_

Sasuke kembali menatap putrinya dengan penuh tatapan menuntut. "Apa kau tahu dimana tante cantik itu sekarang, Sara-chan?! papa harus bertemu dengannya sekarang?!"

Sarada menunjuk sebuah tempat dimana ada sebuah ruangan yang biasa dipakai oleh para kru-kru pesawat disini. "Tante cantik itu berjalan kesana pa!"

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan hendak berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh putrinya, namun seorang pramugari lainnya melarangnya untuk pergi kemana-mana dan kembali duduk karena pesawat akan segera mendarat.

.

.

.

Sasori berlari menerobos kerumunan penumpang pesawat dan berjalan menuju ruangan kru pesawat setelah ia berhasil mendaratkan pesawatnya dengan baik. Ia melihat sahabat kekasihnya sedang duduk dan bergosip dengan pramugari lainnya. "Ino, apa kau tahu dimana Naruto?! Biasanya dia akan menunggu di depan pintu ruanganku selesai mengumumkan _flight attendantnya_ "

Ino tersenyum jahil lalu berdiri menghampiri Sasori dan memainkan dasi pria itu. "Kau duduk saja dulu, _captaint._ Aku yakin Naruto tidak akan keberatan bila kita menikmati waktu kita berdua disini sambil menunggunya disini. Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal padamu _captaint!_ "

"Maaf nona Yamanaka, aku yakin jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Tidak biasanya dia langsung menghilang seperti ini. Aku permisi dulu" balas Sasori langsung melesat keluar pesawat.

Sasori memelankan langkahnya saat ia melihat sepasang kaki jenjang berdiri di belakang pesawat. _ **Ia sangat mengenal postur tubuh itu...**_

Sasori mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat kedua bahu wanita itu bergetar. Dengan sigap, ia merengkuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkan wanita itu. "Kenapa kau menangis 'hm?!" Sasori mengusap airmata yang jatuh dari kelopak mata Naruto. "Apa ada para awak pesawat yang menyakitimu?!"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan sesekali sesenggukan. Wanita cantik itu menunduk menatap perutnya dan mengusap perutnya lembut dengan sorot sedihnya. "Tadi di pesawat, aku menolong seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin akan seumuran dengan Boruto bila putraku masih ada disini, Sasori. Senyumnya begitu terasa hangat dan lembut di hatiku, hingga rasanya aku seperti melihat dia sebagai anakku Sasori. Melihatnya membuat aku kembali teringat putraku yang telah tiada, dan membuatku tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa putraku telah tiada!" Tangis Naruto kembali pecah. "Kenapa bukan aku saja yang pergi, Sasori. Kenapa harus Boruto yang pergi?! _Hiks...hiks...hiks..._ "

Sasori menarik bahu Naruto dan menatap kedua mata Naruto dengan iris hazelnya. "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Boruto sudah bahagia disana, aku yakin dia tidak ingin ibunya bersedih seperti ini, Naru"

"Sekarang lebih baik kita ke apartemenmu dulu, kau sudah merindukan ibumu bukan?!" Lanjut Sasori membuat wanita itu sedikit lebih tenang. "Ibumu pasti senang melihat kedatanganmu kesini. Ayo!" Ajak kembali Sasori yang langsung dibalas anggukan dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di dalam pesawat, Sarada memberenggut kesal karena papanya menghiraukan panggilannya dan terus mencari keberadaan tante cantiknya.

"Papa! Ayo kita turun sekarang! Aku sudah bosan berada disini!"

"Sarada, papa mohon bersabarlah sebentar" Sasuke masih menelusuri seisi pesawat yang mulai sepi penumpang. "Sebentar saja" gumam kembali Sasuke yang masih teguh mencari keberadaan wanitanya.

Akhirnya Sasuke menggandeng tangan putrinya dan menghampiri seorang pramugara yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pramugari disana. "Permisi, maaf mengganggu. Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan rekan anda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, sekarang?!"

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya Uzumaki-san sudah keluar dari pesawat ini lebih dulu"

"Ah begitu ya?! Terimakasih informasinya, saya permisi dulu" Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sejenak lalu segera turun dari pesawat. Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Sarada dan berlari ke dalam bandara mencari keberadaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba kembali menghilang. **Dia berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan wanitanya itu pergi lagi, tidak akan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haii guys...㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Lama bgt gk posting di ffn nih, abis etha kesusahan bwt log-in disini ㈶0㈶0㈶0㈶0㈶0㈶0**

 **Tp mulai hr ni etha mulai aktif lg di ffn, meskipun gk bs sesering di wattpad yaaahh ㈸3㈸3㈸3**

 **Etha hadir dg new story...yeayyyy ㈺8㈺8㈺8㈺8**

 **Jangan lp reviewnya guys ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **Untuk Only you, sekali lagi maaf bgt krn Etha bongkar ceritanya. Doain aja biar proses revisinya cepet yah...**

 **Oke cukup sekian dari etha**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ㈵8㈵8㈵8**

 **Senin, 20 Maret 2017**

㈵6㈴5 **Ethatata㈵6㈴5**


	3. Chapter 2

**Marriage**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto so pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Etha mah.. cuma pinjem karakternya aja ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Pairing : Sasuke-FemNaru, Gaara-FemNaru, Sasori-FemNaru, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-ino, dan masih bnyk lainnya sesuai dg pengembangan cerita ㈶1㈶1㈶1**

 **Rated : T bs naik jd M (Tergantung mood author yee ㈶0㈶0)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt, marriage, divorce, family.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gak jelas kyk yg nulis, alur maju mundur cantik...cantik... (Loh kok jd lagunya syahrini sih?!) #abaikan authornya yg lagi sinting, Typo(s), gender switch, dan masih bnyk lainnya, so yg gk suka gk usah baca. Okay ㈶0㈶0**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **1\. Uzumaki Naruto : 29 tahun**

 **2\. Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

 **3\. Akasuna Sasori : 30 tahun**

 **4\. Sabaku Gaara : 30 tahun**

 **5\. Haruno Sakura : 29 tahun**

 **6\. Uchiha Sarada : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Seseorang di masa lalu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto menatap Sasori dengan cemas lalu kembali menatap pintu apartemennya yang bernomor 511. Naruto melihat, Sasori mengangguk pelan dan jemari lentiknya segera memencet bel apartemennya.

Sebenarnya ini adalah apartemen miliknya, dia bisa saja masuk sesuka hatinya tanpa perlu meminta izin siapapun apalagi memencet bel seperti ini. Tetapi ibunya juga tinggal di dalam apartemennya, jadi jelas Naruto menghormati keberadaan ibunya dengan menunggu di depan pintu seperti ini sekaligus dia ingin memberi kejutan pada ibunya hari ini.

Naruto dapat mendengar suara lembut ibunya dari dalam apartemen yang memintanya untuk menunggu, dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan sangat erat. "Ibu, aku sangat merindukanmu"

Kushina tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan punggung putrinya, tetapi tiba-tiba dia melepas pelukan putrinya dan memukul lengan Naruto dengan cukup keras hingga membuat putrinya itu _mengaduh_ kesakitan. "Dasar anak nakal! Kemana saja kau selama ini 'hm?! hingga tidak mengabari ibu selama tiga hari ini?"

"Apa kau tahu, bahwa ibu sangat mencemaskanmu disini!" Tambah Kushina yang masih diliputi dengan kecemasan di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto meringis pelan dan berjalan mundur kebelakang bahu Sasori mencari perlindungan pria itu dari pukulan ibunya. "Maafkan aku, bu! Jam terbangku memang terlampau padat" Naruto sedikit mendorong bahu Sasori agar mendekat ke hadapan ibunya. "Jika ibu tidak percaya kepadaku, ibu bisa menanyakan kebenarannya pada Sasori"

Kushina mendesah lelah lalu membuka pintu apartemennya cukup lebar. "Sudahlah! Ibu cukup lelah mendengar semua alasanmu itu" Kushina masuk kedalam apartemen di ikuti Naruto dan Sasori dibelakangnya. " _Ah_ Sasori, bibi sampai lupa menyambut kedatanganmu disini karena putri bibi yang nakal ini. Kebetulan bibi memasak banyak hari ini, jadi kau juga ikut makan malam disini, okay?!" tawar Kushina yang dibalas dengan anggukan sungkan Sasori.

Setelah membersihkan diri serta mengganti pakaiannya, Naruto menghampiri ibunya yang sedang sibuk menata sajian makanan di atas meja, lalu memeluk ibunya dari belakang. "Bu, maafkan aku karena sudah membuat ibu cemas. Aku berjanji, ini yang terakhir kalinya aku membuat ibu cemas"

Kushina membalikkan badannya dan mengelus pipi mulus putrinya. "Ibu juga meminta maaf karena sudah memukulmu tadi."

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pantas mendapatkannya bu!"

"Dengarkan ibu, Naru! Ibu tidak akan bisa berhenti mencemaskanmu sebelum ibu melihat kau memulai membangun kembali kehidupan rumah tangga bersama pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab,sayang!"

"Ibu, kita sudah sering membicarakan permasalahan ini bu!"

Kushina kembali memotong perkataan Naruto dan berusaha meyakinkan putrinya kembali. "Ibu rasa Sasori adalah pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab untuk mendampingimu 'nak?!"

"Ibu aku mohon bu~"

Naruto langsung menghentikan ucapannya, saat ia melihat Sasori berjalan menghampirinya serta ibunya.

"Saso-kun, kenapa kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu?!" Tanya Kushina saat Sasori sudah berdiri disebelah Naruto.

"Tadi saya lupa membawa koper saya kesini bi" jawab Sasori halus. Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu melirik putrinya dan memberikan isyarat mata pada Naruto untuk meminjamkan baju untuk Sasori.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ayo ikut aku! Aku akan meminjamkan satu stel pakaian untukmu"

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti Sasori di belakangnya. Ia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil satu stel pakaian pria dari dalam lemarinya. "Kau bisa pakai ini, Sasori" Naruto memberikan satu stel baju kepada Sasori. "Pakaian ini masih sangat baru dan belum pernah dipakai"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, namun bukan senyum bahagia yang Sasori lihat. Melainkan senyum pedih yang membuat Sasori mengepalkan tangannya dan ingin memukul pria yang pernah menyakiti hati wanitanya. "Sebenarnya pakaian ini adalah pakaian yang akan aku hadiahkan untuk mantan suamiku dulu, tetapi karena sesuatu hal aku batal memberikan itu kepadanya. Kau tidak keberatan memakainya 'kan?!"

Sasori menggeleng pelan dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu memeluk wanitanya. "Apa kau masih mencintai mantan suamimu dulu?! Apa aku boleh tahu penyebab perceraian kalian?!" Seketika Sasori merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang dalam pelukannya. _Ia menyesal dan merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah menanyakan hal sentimentil kepada wanitanya._

Naruto langsung melepas pelukan Sasori dan kembali berjalan ke lemarinya yang masih terbuka. Jari-jari lentiknya menggenggam sepatu mungil berbulu berwarna abu-abu. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih mencintainya atau tidak, bagaimanapun juga kami sudah hidup ber-rumahtangga selama hampir lima tahun. Dan mengenai perceraian _kami~_ Kami bercerai karena aku tidak akan bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya dan untuk keluarga besarnya" jawab Naruto parau.

"Itu tidak benar, Naru!?" Sasori menghampiri Naruto dan menarik tubuh wanitanya agar menatap kedua bola mata hazel miliknya. "Kau wanita yang sempurna, tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakanku selain kau yang selalu berada disisiku"

Naruto menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasori dan menutup pintu lemarinya. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Sas. Aku tidak sesempurna seperti yang kau lihat sekarang"

Sasori memerangkap tubuh Naruto dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. " _Karena itu~_ Buat aku mengerti, Naru. Buat aku lebih mengenalmu lagi." Sahut Sasori sambil membelai pipi Naruto lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang" lanjut Sasori dengan nada seduktif, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu.

 _ **"Menikahlah denganku"**_

Naruto memalingkan mukanya kesamping, membuat Sasori sadar pada posisinya dan melepaskan Naruto dari tubuhnya. "Maafkan aku, Naru. Aku tidak bermaksud~"

"~Aku mengerti, sas" Naruto mendorong pelan tubuh Sasori yang terlalu dekat dengannya. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang makan, sas. ibu pasti sudah menunggu kita disana" tambah Naruto yang dibalas anggukan kepala Sasori

.

.

.

Kushina tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan Naruto bersama Sasori disampingnya. Kushina berharap, pria disamping putrinya saat ini adalah pria yang sanggup memberi kebahagiaan untuk putrinya. "Naru, ambilkan makanan untuk Saso-kun dong! Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan kalian, saat kalian hidup bersama nanti"

Naruto berdehem kecil menetralkan suasana meja makan yang tiba-tiba hening. "Sepertinya masakan ibu sangat lezat", dengan cekatan tangan mulusnya menyiapkan makanan ke atas piring Sasori dan memberikannya pada Sasori.

"Terimakasih"

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk pelan.

Tatapan antara putrinya dengan pria bermarga Akasuna ini tidak lepas dari pengamatan Kushina. Kushina dapat merasakan cinta yang begitu besar dari pancaran mata Sasori. "Ayo dimakan Saso-kun, kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan memandangi Naruto saja" ucap Kushina yang membuat Sasori memalingkan wajahnya menahan malu dari dalam hatinya.

"Ibu, Sasori tidak akan bisa makan jika ibu terus menggodanya seperti itu" sahut Naruto sambil menatap sebal ibunya.

 _Naruto tahu, sebentar lagi ibunya pasti akan membahas hal itu lagi, dan dia bosan karena harus mencari alibi atas perkataan ibunya._

"Ibu sangat senang melihat kalian semakin sering bersama" Kemudian Kushina menegakkan punggungnya dan menunjuk Sasori dan Naruto bergantian. "Kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Naruto terbatuk tersedak.

Sasori langsung menyomot segelas air putih dihadapannya lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto, membantu wanitanya untuk meminum air sambil mengusap punggung Naruto lembut.

"Lihat?! Sasori bisa menjadi suami yang sigap untukmu, Naru"

Naruto mengusap bibirnya dengan lengannya. "Bu, aku mohon bu. Berhenti membahas hal ini lagi"

"Kenapa ibu harus berhenti? Ibu hanya ingin tahu kelanjutan hubungan kalian. Kalian bukan remaja lagi, yang kisah percintaannya hanya diisi dengan pacaran dan senang-senang saja! Ingat umur kalian! Sudah waktunya kalian melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan" Kushina menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sasori dengan serius. "Saso-kun, Apa kau tidak serius dengan putri bibi?! Apa kau tidak mencintai putri bibi?!" tanya Kushina lagi.

Sasori menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan membersihkan bibirnya dengan _tissue_ sebelum kembali berbicara dengan Kushina. "Saya serius bi dan saya sangat mencintai Naruto" jawab Sasori mantap. "Kedua orangtua saya juga siap kapanpun untuk datang kesini melamar putri bibi untuk saya"

" _ **~Ah...ya!**_ Bibi mengerti sekarang! Permasalahannya ada di putri bibi'kan?!" Kata Kushina yang mulai mengerti duduk permasalahan putrinya. "Kedua orangtua Saso-kun sudah setuju dan Saso-kun juga sangat mencintaimu, Jadi apa yang kau ragukan lagi Naru?!"

"Bu, cinta saja tidak cukup dalam membina sebuah hubungan rumah tangga" sahut Naruto menjawab dengan nada tenangnya. "Apa ibu lupa?! Aku dan Gaara saling mencintai dan _akhirnya-?!_ Ibu bisa melihat hubungan kami berakhir dengan perceraian"

Kushina memicingkan matanya menatap putrinya yang masih cuek dan melahap makanannya dengan asyik. "Sejak awal ibu memang meragukan keputusanmu untuk menikah dengan Gaara saat itu!"

"Ibu cukup bu! Berhenti membahas masa laluku bu! Ibu tidak ingat jika ada Sasori disini?!" Balas Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan pokok bahasan mereka saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa jika ibu membahas ini di depan Sasori. Dia calon suamimu jadi dia juga berhak mengetahui masa lalumu!" Kata Kushina dengan nada mulai meninggi. "Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Naru?! Apa kau tidak ingin membangun sebuah keluarga bersama dengan Sasori? Ibu juga tidak sabar ingin menimang cucu ibu"

Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri serta membanting sendok dan garpunya dengan kesal hingga suara dentingan peralatan makannya menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemen. "Dan itulah permasalahan utamanya bu!" Amuk Naruto.

"Ibu bilang dia berhak mengetahui masa laluku 'kan?" Naruto menujuk Sasori yang sudah bangkit berdiri berusaha menenangkan Naruto. "Baiklah!"

Naruto berlari menuju sebuah ruangan yang Sasori ketahui sebagai kamar Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak besar dan menumpahkannya di hadapannya. Sasori berjongkok dan melihat benda apa saja yang ditumpahkan oleh Naruto disana.

Dia melihat banyak sekali perlengkapan bayi, album foto pernikahan Naruto dengan mantan suaminya, dan yang terakhir, Sasori melihat sebuah dokumen terjatuh disana. Ia memungut kertas-kertas yang berceceran di lantai, lalu membacanya satu persatu.

Dokumen-dokumen itu berisi akta pernikahan Naruto dengan seorang laki-laki yang bernama Sabaku Gaara, lalu surat perceraian mereka berdua, serta sebuah surat hasil pemeriksaan dari sebuah rumah sakit internasional yang cukup terkenal di Sunagakure. Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, Sasori membaca surat hasil pemeriksaan dengan atas nama Sabaku Naruto dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana Sasori?! Apa sekarang aku masih terlihat sempurna dimatamu?" Ujar Naruto saat melihat wajah tercengang Sasori membaca surat hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya saat dirinya masih _'menjabat'_ sebagai nyonya Sabaku. "Mantan suamiku adalah Sabaku Gaara, putra tunggal dari walikota Sunagakure tuan Sabaku Rasa. Alasan utama dia menceraikanku adalah karena aku tidak akan bisa memberinya seorang putra ataupun putri yang dapat melengkapi kebahagiaan kami"

"Jadi menurutmu, apa cinta saja cukup untuk membangun sebuah keluarga?" Tambah Naruto dengan sinis. Naruto jatuh bersipuh dilantai, dengan airmatanya yang segera meluap keluar. "Aku wanita cacat, Sasori! Aku wanita yang tidak berguna!" raung Naruto dengan tangis pilunya.

"Saat aku tengah mengandung Boruto, aku mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang mengharuskan aku melahirkan Boruto dalam keadaan prematur. Tetapi putraku tidak bisa bertahan, Sasori! Putraku meninggalkanku setelah dia dilahirkan" Naruto mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. "Tidak hanya itu saja! Kecelakaan itu tidak hanya merenggut putraku dari tanganku, tetapi kecelakaan itu juga membuat rahimku terluka dan cacat, hingga sampai detik perceraianku dengan suamiku, aku tidak bisa memberikan seorang keturunan untuknya"

" _Tapi Naru~ bagaimana mungkin~_ " Entah kenapa Sasori merasa tenggorokannya tercekat hingga tidak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin di keluarkannya. "Hasil tes itu pasti salah!" gumam Sasori pada dirinya sendiri namun masih dapat di dengar oleh telinga Naruto.

"Tidak! Hasil tes itu benar adanya!" Naruto bangkit berdiri mendekati Sasori yang masih terdiam mematung. "Aku wanita cacat, kau dengar itu?!" Naruto mengguncangkan kedua bahu Sasori dengan segala emosi yang memuncah di hatinya. "Aku wanita yang tidak bergu~"

 _ **Plakkk...**_

Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali, saat dia mencoba menyadarkan Sasori dengan kata-katanya dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik dan di tampar oleh ibunya. Naruto memegang pipinya yang memerah dan memandang Kushina dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. "Ibu?!"

"Cukup Naruto! Cukup!" Kushina mengelus pipi Naruto yang memerah bekas tamparannya. "Kau tidak mandul, Naru! Kau masih bisa menjadi seorang ibu walau peluang itu sangat kecil, sayang!"

Kushina menghampiri Sasori yang masih diam tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun. "Sasori, bibi yakin kau laki-laki yang cerdas. Kau tentu bisa membedakan kata-kata 'tidak bisa' dengan 'berpeluang kecil' bukan?!" Kushina menggenggam tangan pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Bibi sangat yakin dengan dirimu, Sasori. Kau berbeda dengan mantan suami Naruto. Benar begitu 'bukan?!"

Sasori kembali terdiam.

"Saso-kun?!" Sasori melepaskan tangan Kushina dari lengannya. "Maaf bi, saya akan memikirkan semua ini" Sasori menjatuhkan kertas hasil pemeriksaan Naruto begitu saja, lalu pergi dari apartemen Naruto.

Tangis Naruto kembali pecah di dalam apartemennya. Naruto mencengkram kuat dadanya yang begitu terasa menyesakkan. Semua kenangan buruk itu, seperti kembali menghantuinya. "Inilah alasanku, kenapa aku tidak ingin membahas pernikahan ataupun cinta bu! Semua laki-laki itu sama brengseknya bu! Mereka akan meninggalkanku, setelah mereka mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan bu!"

Kushina sangat merasa bersalah karena membuat putrinya kembali dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini dengan mengingat semua masa lalunya. Dengan terus mengucapkan kata maaf, Kushina menghampiri putrinya dan memapah putrinya untuk beristirahat di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

**Marriage**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto so pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Etha mah.. cuma pinjem karakternya aja ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Pairing : Sasuke-FemNaru, Gaara-FemNaru, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-ino, dan masih bnyk lainnya sesuai dg pengembangan cerita ㈶1㈶1㈶1**

 **Rated : T bs naik jd M (Tergantung mood author yee ㈶0㈶0)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt, marriage, divorce, family.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gak jelas kyk yg nulis, alur maju mundur cantik...cantik... (Loh kok jd lagunya syahrini sih?!) #abaikan authornya yg lagi sinting, Typo(s), gender switch, dan masih bnyk lainnya, so yg gk suka gk usah baca. Okay ㈶0㈶0**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **1\. Uzumaki Naruto : 29 tahun**

 **2\. Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

 **3\. Sabaku Gaara : 30 tahun**

 **4\. Haruno Sakura : 29 tahun**

 **5\. Uchiha Sarada : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Seandainya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Sasuke menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Sarada sebatas dada lalu mengecup kening putrinya dengan lembut. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil tangannya bergerak menyisihkan sebagian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik putri kecilnya.

 _Hanya Sarada-lah, yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tetap menjalani hidupnya dengan tegar..._

Sasuke kembali mendesah lelah dan berjalan ke jendela kaca dimana Ia dapat menikmati pemandangan di luar apartemennya. Hari ini, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh karena selama berjam-jam ia terus mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto di Bandara. _Sasuke masih berharap bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan wanita yang sampai detik ini juga selalu menggenggam hatinya dengan era_ t.

Lamunan Sasuke langsung buyar, saat ia merasakan handphonenya terus bergetar seolah memaksa Sasuke untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

 **"Hn"**

 **"..."**

 **"Katakan saja, apa kepentinganmu hingga menghubungiku saat ini"**

 **"..."**

 **"Besok?!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Baiklah, kita bertemu saat jam makan siang saja"**

Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan diseberang sana dan kembali menyimpan handphonenya ke dalam sakunya. Panggilan tadi berasal dari sepupunya, Uchiha Sai yang mengajaknya bertemu dengan semua teman-teman dekatnya saat mereka masih duduk di bangku _Senior High School._

Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu ikut berbaring di samping putrinya, Sarada. Setidaknya, panggilan dari Sai membuat pikirannya sedikit teralihkan.

 _ **"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan pada hatiku?! Hingga detik ini-pun, aku masih merindukan segala yang ada pada dirimu" gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa saat ini.**_ Sasuke memiringkan badannya dan membelai putrinya yang sudah tertidur damai. "Melihat Sarada tertidur seperti ini, entah kenapa aku seperti melihat dirimu yang tertidur disini"

Sasuke membelai wajah putrinya dengan lembut lalu menggenggam tangan putrinya lalu mengecupnya penuh kasih sayang. "Papa tidak pernah menyesal memilikimu dalam hidup papa, meski papa harus kehilangan belahan jiwa papa, Sarada. Papa sangat menyayangimu" ucap Sasuke sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Marriage

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah restoran mewah dengan sebelah tangannya menggandeng tangan Sarada. Pria tegap itu dapat melihat Sai yang melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum palsunya, dia juga melihat teman-teman lamanya sudah duduk berkumpul serta bercengkrama.

Sasuke membungkuk menyamai tinggi Sarada. "Sarada, dengarkan papa! Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana tanpa ijin papa terlebih dahulu, dan satu hal lagi! Kau tidak perlu menanggapi pembicaraan teman papa, karena yang mereka bicarakan hanya omong kosong. Mengerti?!" Sarada tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat.

"Sarada mengerti pa"

"Anak pintar" balas Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sarada.

Sai menghampiri mereka dengan senyum lebarnya yang menurut Sasuke sangat menjijikkan. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan putrinya agar berlindung di belakang punggungnya.

"Sasuke?! kau membawa anakmu kesini?!"

"Hn, kenapa?" Balas Sasuke bertanya.

Sai tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sasuke dan berusaha mendekati Sarada namun tubuh Sasuke kembali menghalanginya. "Ayolah, aku ini pamannya. Aku tidak akan menyakiti putrimu"

"Tapi kau akan meracuni pikiran putriku"

Sai mendengus kesal atas tanggapan Sasuke padanya lalu mengacuhkan keberadaan sepupunya dan kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu langsung mengajak putrinya menghampiri teman lamanya yang sedang duduk dengan wajah frustasinya.

"Apa _casanova_ kita ini, sudah kehilangan pesonanya sehingga kau menumpahkan semua keluh kesahmu pada minuman terkutuk itu?!" Pria itu tersenyum tipis, bahkan saking tipisnya hingga hampir tidak terlihat dengan kasat mata. "Apa kabar, Sasori?!" tambah Sasuke pada pria disebelahnya ini sambil mengangkat tangannya, mengacungkan tos yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Sasori mendengus tetapi membalas tos Sasuke. "Buruk" jawab singkat Sasori. Hari ini, _moodnya_ sedang tidak baik. Permasalahannya dengan Naru yang belum tuntas membuatnya merasa frustasi.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan terkekeh pelan. "Apa karena seorang wanita?!"

Sasori terdiam sehingga bisa Sasuke asumsikan sebagai jawaban _'iya'_

"Aku seperti tidak mengenalimu, Sasori!?" Ejek Sasuke yang membuat Sasori kembali mendengus kesal. "Aku semakin penasaran dengan sosok wanita yang mampu membuat seorang _player_ handal di sekolah kita ini _bertaubat_ " Sasuke kembali terkekeh mengejek.

Sasori kembali mendengus kasar dan meneguk minumannya dalam sekali tegukan. "Itu, putrimu?!" Tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk Sarada dengan dagunya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut hitam Sarada.

Sasori ikut tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya, memanggil seorang pelayan. "Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Sasori pada Sarada.

"Milkshake jeruk, paman" jawab Sarada dengan nada khas anak-anaknya.

"Apa itu minuman favoritemu?"

Sarada mengangguk antusias. "Sarada sangat menyukai milkshake jeruk paman!"

Sasori kembali meneguk minumannya dalam sekali tegukan. "Minuman favoritemu sama seperti minuman favoritenya" gumam Sasori yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sasori memesankan segelas _milkshake_ jeruk dan _cheese cake_ untuk Sarada yang langsung mendapat sorak girang dari Sarada.

"Sasuke?! Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah?! Apa hidupmu bahagia?!" Tanya Sasori datar tanpa melepas tatapannya dari Sarada. Sasuke terkekeh kecil dan ikut menatap putrinya

"Rasanya sangat luar biasa. Benar-benar luar biasa hingga kau tidak mampu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya" Sasuke ikut menuangkan botol minuman Sasori ke dalam gelasnya lalu meminumnya dengan perlahan. _"White wine 'huh?!"_ Heran Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tiba-tiba Sai ikut bergabung diantara mereka dan memeluk leher Sasori dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau pikir dia akan minum apa?! Minuman alkohol dengan kadar yang tinggi seperti _sampagne?!_ " Sai tertawa keras dan menepuk bahu Sasori. "Captain kita ini sudah bertobat, Sasuke! Pramugari cantik itu benar-benar hebat hingga membuat _casanova_ kita ini berubah"

"Pramugari?!" kernyit Sasuke bingung.

"Iya benar, pramugari itu yang membuat teman kita yang menjabat sebagai _'playboy kelas kakap'_ ini bertekuk lutut hanya memandang wanita itu saja!" Sahut Suigetsu yang tiba-tiba menginterupsi perbincangan mereka. "Dan apa kau tau Sasuke, yang lebih parah adalah wanita itu seorang janda beranak satu yang sudah bercerai dengan suaminya hampir sekitar dua tahun yang lalu"

Sasori _menggeplak_ kepala suigetsu. "Heh hiu jelek! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu ikut dalam pembicaraan kami _'huh_?!" Ujar Sasori jengkel karena _ke-ember-an_ mulut temannya ini.

"Jadi karena hal itu, kau patah hati dan frustasi seperti ini?!" Sasuke kembali melayangkan ejekannya pada temannya dan langsung mendapat gelak tawa dari suigetsu dan sai. Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan kembali menyesap _wine_ dengan nikmat. "Apa kau tidak bisa menerima anaknya?! Jika kau memang mencintai ibunya, maka bagaimanapun juga kau harus mencintai anaknya" lanjut Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

Sasori menggeleng pelan, dan kembali meneguk _wine_ dari gelasnya. "Tidak, putranya sudah meninggal sejak dilahirkan"

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?!"

Sai kembali merangkul bahu Sasori. "Masalahnya adalah karena wanita itu, adalah wanita yang sangat sulit ditakhlukkan oleh pria manapun di dunia ini" Sai menepuk bahu Sasori dengan tawanya yang menggema. "Wanita itu, tidak akan bisa bertahan menjalani hubungan dengan pasangannya selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Apalagi setiap pasangannya itu mengajaknya untuk menikah, pasti hubungan mereka selalu berakhir dengan kata _'putus'_. Ya setidaknya itu yang aku dengar dari Ino-chan"

"Ino?!"

Sai mengangguk cepat. "Ya, Ino adalah salah satu pramugari di maskapai penerbangan tempat Sasori bekerja. Terlebih lagi, dia kekasihku. Dan si _'casanova cunguk'_ kita ini telah jatuh hati pada sahabat dari kekasihku ini"

"Diam kau!" Amuk Sasori sebal sambil menghentakkan tangan Sai dari bahunya. "Lebih baik kau pergi saja! Enyahlah!" Usir Sasori pada sai sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sai langsung kembali tertawa renyah dan menepuk bahu suigetsu yang ikut tertawa renyah. "Ayolah suigetsu, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini daripada dia lebih mengamuk karena _'casanova cunguk'_ ini tidak berhasil memikat wanita pilihannya"

Sasori langsung melemparkan umpatannya pada Sai dan Suigetsu yang sudah menjauhinya, sedangkan Sasuke langsung menutup kedua telinga Sarada. "Jangan mengumpat disini! Pendengaran putriku bisa rusak bila mendengar semua umpatanmu itu!"

Sasori kembali mendengus kesal. "Seperti kau tidak pernah melakukannya saja!"

Sasuke meringis pelan. "Kau akan merasakannya setelah kau memiliki seorang anak, Sasori"

Sarada yang mulai bosan, menarik-narik tangan Sasuke dan merengek meminta untuk segera pulang. Namun dengan sedikit bujukan dari Sasuke, Sarada akhirnya dapat kembali ditenangkan _. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa sangat ingin mendengar cerita sahabatnya ini._ Sasuke sendiri merasa aneh karena dia sangat tertarik untuk mengetahui sosok wanita yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke menghentikan tangan Sasori yang hendak memesan sebotol _brendy_ pada pelayan. "Lebih baik kau bercerita saja kepadaku, apa permasalahanmu itu. Daripada kau terus melampiaskannya pada minuman terkutuk itu!"

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasori menceritakan begitu saja tentang apa yang menjadi keluh kesahnya saat ini. Dari dulu, Sasori sangat mempercayai Sasuke sebagai teman baiknya. Pembawaan Sasuke yang tenang selalu membuatnya nyaman untuk menceritakan hal yang menjadi masalahnya, Sasuke selalu bisa memberikan solusi atau jalan keluar bagi permasalahannya.

"Apa kau mau mendengar pendapatku, Sasori?!" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan memberikan saran untukku, Sas!"

Sasuke kembali terkekeh pelan dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Jika kau benar-benar mencintai wanita itu kejar dia sebelum kau akan benar-benar kehilangannya. Kebahagiaan sebuah pernikahan di dapat apabila kau bisa hidup bersama dengan wanita yang kau cintai" Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan kembali bersuara. "Lagipula, dia tidak mandul. Kalian masih tetap bisa mempunyai seorang keturunan meski kau harus lebih bersabar untuk hal itu"

"Atau, kalian bisa mengadopsi seorang bayi dan menjadikan anak itu sebagai putra/putri kalian. Anak kandung atau anak angkat, bagiku status itu tidak penting karena pada intinya seorang anak selalu bisa membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi kedua orangtuanya"

Sasori terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Sasuke dengan baik. Senyumnya kembali terbit diikuti oleh senyum yang juga terbit dari wajah Sasuke. "Kau benar, Sasuke. Harusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti ini kepadanya. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya, semoga dia mau memaafkanku" Sasori mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya dan menghubungi nomor Naruto.

Sasori mendesah kecewa karena Naruto tidak mengangkat panggilannya. "Sepertinya dia sangat marah padaku" Sasori bangkit berdiri dan kembali memasukkan smartphonenya ke dalam tasnya. "Lebih baik aku menemuinya dan meminta maaf langsung padanya"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menepuk lengan Sasori. "Selamat berjuang kawan" Sasori mengangguk pelan dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke menatap kepergian Sasori dengan tatapan menerawang.

 _Seandainya dulu, dia bisa mengejar cintanya, memohon maaf, dan menjelaskan semua kebenarannya. Mungkin dia tidak akan kehilangan wanitanya seperti ini._

 _ **'Dobe, bila kita bertemu nanti. Apa kau akan memaafkanku?!'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai-hai gaessss... ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Maaf blm bs bales reviewnya satu persatu yah. Krn etha lg kejar target bwt nyamain chapter yg disini sm yg di watty yaahhhh ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **Etha harap kalian gk bosen2 bwt mendukung cerita ini dg review kalian yaaa ㈶0㈶0㈶0**

 **Btw, etha baca kok smua review kalian n klo ada waktu luang bakal etha balas smua review kalian. Ok?! ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **See u next chapter guys...**

 **Jum'at, 24 Maret 2017**

 **Ethatata㈵6㈴5**


	5. Chapter 4

**Marriage**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto so pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Etha mah.. cuma pinjem karakternya aja ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Pairing : Sasuke-FemNaru, Gaara-FemNaru, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-ino, dan masih bnyk lainnya sesuai dg pengembangan cerita ㈶1㈶1㈶1**

 **Rated : T bs naik jd M (Tergantung mood author yee ㈶0㈶0)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt, marriage, divorce, family.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gak jelas kyk yg nulis, alur maju mundur cantik...cantik... (Loh kok jd lagunya syahrini sih?!) #abaikan authornya yg lagi sinting, Typo(s), gender switch, dan masih bnyk lainnya, so yg gk suka gk usah baca. Okay ㈶0㈶0**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **1\. Uzumaki Naruto : 29 tahun**

 **2\. Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

 **3\. Sabaku Gaara : 30 tahun**

 **4\. Haruno Sakura : 29 tahun**

 **5\. Uchiha Sarada : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Hubungan yang rumit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

"Naruto tunggu!" Sasori memegang lengan Naruto menahan kepergian wanita itu, yang selama hampir seminggu ini selalu menghindari dirinya.

Pagi ini, Sasori memang sengaja menunggu wanita itu di depan pintu apartemennya. Sudah hampir seminggu telepon bahkan pesan darinya tidak pernah di _gubris_ oleh Naruto. "Naru, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku sebentar saja!" Pinta Sasori dengan parau.

Sasori tidak tahu bagaimana cara membujuk Naruto lagi. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu gegabah mengambil sikap. Selama hampir enam bulan dia menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu, Sasori tahu betul bahwa Naruto berwatak keras kepala. _Bahkan dulu, Ia sangat sulit meyakinkan Naruto untuk menjalani suatu hubungan dengannya._ "Aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita kembali, Naru."

Helaan nafas berat, keluar dari mulut Naruto bersamaan dengan tawa sinisnya. "Apa yang harus aku dengarkan darimu, Sasori?! Apalagi yang harus kau jelaskan kepadaku?!" Naruto melepas tangan Sasori yang menggenggam tangannya. "Semuanya sudah jelas dan hubungan kita dari dulu memang salah Sasori. Lebih baik kita akhiri sekarang, sebelum kau akan lebih tersakiti lagi karena aku" putus Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan berjalan menuju lift apartemennya.

Naruto terus berjalan cepat menghindari kejaran Sasori, hingga tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seorang gadis kecil di lobby apartemennya.

"Maafkan tante sayang, tante tidak senga~"

 **"~Tante cantik?!"**

Naruto segera meminta maaf pada anak kecil yang ia tabrak tadi. Namun perkataannya terpotong saat gadis yang ia tabrak memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sangat familiar untuknya. _Ternyata, gadis kecil itu adalah gadis yang sama yang ia temui di pesawat._ **Entah kenapa, ia sangat senang karena dapat bertemu gadis itu lagi.** "Sarada?!"

Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Sarada menyamai tinggi gadis kecil berkacamata merah ini dan membingkai wajah Sarada. "Sayang, kamu ngapain disini sendirian? Mana kedua orangtua kamu 'hm?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada lembut.

 **"Naru aku mohon dengarkan dulu penje~** _ **Sarada?!"**_

Belum Sarada menjawab perkataan Naruto, tiba-tiba namanya kembali dipanggil oleh seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dibelakang _'tante cantiknya'_

 _ **"Paman?!"**_

Panggilan Sarada membuat Naruto bergantian menatap wajah Sasori dan Sarada. "Kalian saling mengenal?!" Tanya bingung Naruto.

Sarada mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto. "Paman ini adalah teman papa, tante cantik."

"Lalu dimana papamu sayang?! Kenapa kamu disini sendirian?! Kemana mamamu _'hm?!"_ Naruto kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang sama. _Dia sendiri heran, kenapa dia harus merasa cemas dengan gadis kecil ini?!_

 _Apa mungkin karena Sarada seumuran dengan Boruto, jadi dia menganggap Sarada seperti putrinya, ucap Naruto membenarkan dalam hati._

"Papa masih kerja, tante cantik. Dan mama _Sakura~_ mama tinggal di Amegakure, tante cantik. Sara disini, karena Sarada tinggal bersama papa di apartemen ini tante cantik" jawab Sarada dengan lancar.

Naruto akui, gadis kecil ini adalah gadis yang tergolong pintar. Karena diusianya yang Naruto perkirakan berumur enam tahun ini, Sarada dapat menjawab setiap pertanyaannya dengan lancar. Naruto bangkit berdiri lalu menggendong tubuh Sarada yang menurutnya sangat ringan. "Sarada mau mampir ke apartemen tante?! Tante juga tinggal di apartemen ini"

Mata Sarada berbinar menatap Naruto dengan senyumnya yang mengembang. _Senyum yang jarang Sarada perlihatkan pada orang lain selain pada kakek dan neneknya, serta papanya juga._ "Apa boleh tante cantik?!"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengecup kening Sarada. "Tentu saja boleh, cantik. Nanti tante akan membuatkan banyak kue yang enak untukmu. **Setuju?!"**

Sarada merapatkan pelukannya pada Naruto sambil mengangguk antusias. Naruto kembali berbalik berjalan menuju apartemennya sambil menggendong Sarada.

Sasori menghentikan langkah Naruto dan menatap kedua bola mata shappire Naruto dengan pandangan bersalahnya. "Tunggu Naruto, kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Kita perlu membicarakan ini sampai permasalahan di antara kita ini selesai" Sasori memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku akan tetap menikahimu. Aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk memiliki anak, ataupun menuntutmu yang lain. Jika perlu, kita bisa mengadopsi seorang anak. Aku hanya ingin kita hidup bersama, Naru. Beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi aku mohon"

Naruto terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Sarada yang sejak tadi hanya bingung melihat Sasori yang memohon pada Naruto akhirnya menangkup wajah Naruto. "Tante cantik, paman itu sudah meminta maaf dan memohon pada tante cantik. Seharusnya tante cantik memaafkan paman dan mendengarkan penjelasan paman Sasori dulu. Bukankah semua orang berhak mendapatkan maaf dan kesempatan kedua, tante cantik?!" timpal Sarada memberi nasehat padanya.

Naruto tertawa pelan lalu mencium kedua pipi Sarada dengan rakus. Dia benar-benar gemas dengan gadis kecil yang berada dalam gendongannya ini. _Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak berusia enam tahun seperti ini, memiliki pemikiran sebijak ini?!_

"Kau benar sayang, memang setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua"

Sasori mengambil sebelah tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya lalu menciumnya. "Jadi, apa kau telah memaafkanku? Hubungan kita akan kembali seperti dulu _'kan_ Naru?!"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan. "Kau pria yang baik, Sasori. Tidak perlu meminta maaf atau memberi penjelasan apapun kepadaku. Kau hanya manusia biasa, wajar jika kau tidak akan bisa menerima kenyataan ini"

Sasori tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam saku celananya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sebuah cincin yang sudah ia siapkan sejak lama, lalu memakaikannya ke jari manis Naruto. "Kemarin aku hanya terlalu terkejut saja, Naru. Dan sekarang aku sudah bisa mengendalikan diriku, aku akan menerima segala konsekuensinya asal aku bisa terus hidup bersamamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naru. Menikahlah denganku!"

Naruto menarik tangannya cepat saat Sasori hampir melepaskan cincin yang masih tersemat di jari manisnya agar cincin dari Sasori dapat dikenakan olehnya. "Maaf Sasori, tapi kau berhak hidup bahagia dengan wanita lain yang sanggup memberi kebahagiaan untukmu. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu untukku, Lagipula aku memang tidak ingin menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius, Sasori. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Lebih baik kita akhiri sampai disini saja"

"Tidak Naru, aku hanya mencintai dirimu dan kebahagiaanku adalah bersama denganmu. Baiklah, jika kau belum siap untuk menikah denganku tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku mohon jangan akhiri hubungan kita, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Aku sudah mendengar trauma pernikahanmu dari ibumu, dan aku tidak akan menyerah Naru. Aku akan membuat kau yakin untuk bersanding denganku di depan altar gereja Nanti" Sasori kembali mengamit sebelah tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Tante cantik?! Kenapa tante cantik tidak menjawab perkataan paman?" tanya polos Sarada yang masih dalam gendongan Naruto.

Melihat perjuangan Sasori sejak dulu, membuat Naruto tidak tega untuk menyakiti hati pria ini. Pria yang mampu membuatnya bersandar pada bahu kokohnya dan pria yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega dan memasang senyum manisnya pada Sasori dan juga Sarada.

"Dua lawan satu, kalian menang. Baiklah, aku menyerah... Sekarang siapa yang mau lemon butter cookies dan chocolate chip cookies buatan tante?" Iming Naruto pada Sarada yang langsung di sambut tepukan sorak gembira dari Sarada. "Apa kau juga mau, Sasori?!"

Sasori tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat lalu mencium kening Naruto. "Aku tidak akan melewatkan kue terenak buatan kekasih cantikku ini" canda Sasori yang langsung disambut tawa dari Naruto.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju apartemen Naruto dan kedatangan mereka bertiga disambut dengan senyum bahagia dari Kushina. Naruto langsung masuk lebih dahulu ke dalam dapur sambil menggendong Sarada, sedangkan Kushina mempersilahkan Sasori duduk di ruang santai apartemennya. "Ibu senang melihat hubungan kalian kembali membaik"

Sasori bangkit berdiri dan berlutut dihadapan Kushina. "Maafkan saya bi, seharusnya saya tidak bersikap seperti itu bi"

"Sasori apa yang kau lakukan 'nak?! Ayo bangkit berdiri dan duduk disini" Balas Kushina sambil menepuk sofa di sebelahnya. "Ibu tahu, kau hanya butuh beradaptasi saja dengan situasi ini. Sejak awal Naruto mengenalkanmu pada ibu, ibu sudah yakin bahwa kau adalah pria yang sangat tepat untuk mendampinginya. Semoga kalian selalu terhindar dari hal buruk yang dapat merusak hubungan kalian. Restu ibu ada padamu Nak!"

"Terima kasih, bi"

Telunjuk Kushina teracung dihadapannya dan digoyangkan ke kanan dan kiri. "Bukan bibi, Saso-kun. Mulai hari ini, kau bisa memanggilku ibu. Sama seperti Naruto" Sasori tersenyum bahagia karena wanita paruh baya ini, menyambut dirinya dengan tangan terbuka. _Sasori tidak akan menyesali keputusannya ini, karena di balik ini semua dia seperti mendapat keluarga baru yang sangat menerima dirinya dengan sambutan hangat._

 **"Sasori, lepaskan tanganmu dari ibuku. Dan jangan coba-coba merebut ibu dariku!"**

Sasori menoleh kearah sumber suara, mendapati wanita yang paling dicintainya itu menatapnya kesal sambil menggendong Sarada yang membawa dua toples kue. Sasori mengambil alih Sarada dari gendongan Naruto dan mendudukkannya tepat di sebelah dirinya bersama dengan Naruto sehingga Sarada duduk di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Sasori. "Kau tidak akan mendapat jatah kue dariku, Sasori! Tidak akan!"

Sasori terkekeh lucu kemudian mengacak rambut Sarada yang sedang asik menikmati kuenya. "Paman! Jangan membuat rambutku menjadi berantakan! Paman dan papa sama saja! Kalian berdua hanya bisa membuat rambutku menjadi jelek seperti ini! Tanpa mama Sakura disini, aku kesulitan menata rambutku!"

"Memang kau disini tidak bersama dengan mamamu, Sarada?!"

Sarada menggeleng cepat, "Tidak paman, mama Sakura tinggal di Amegakure"

"Kenapa mamamu tidak ikut kesini sayang?!" Sarada terdiam sesaat dengan pandangan menerawang. Gadis itu menautkan kedua alisnya bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan tante cantiknya ini, karena dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa. "Sarada tidak tahu tante cantik. Papa dan mama tidak tinggal bersama"

Menyadari ucapan Sarada membuat Naruto merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal yang sangat pribadi pada anak ini. _Jika kedua orangtuanya sudah tidak tinggal bersama, apa artinya kedua orangtuanya sudah bercerai?!_

Entah kenapa hatinya tergerak untuk memeluk Sarada, membelai rambut gadis kecil itu, dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. _Bahkan gadis sekecil Sarada, sudah menjadi korban pernikahan. Pernikahaan kedua orangtuanya yang pada akhirnya mendatangkan ke egoisan mereka dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan putri mereka._

"Maafkan tante sayang, karena tante membuatmu sedih. Mulai sekarang tante yang akan merapikan rambutmu, dan kau bebas main ke apartemen tante kapan saja kau mau" Ucap Naruto lembut pada Sarada.

"Benarkah itu, tante cantik?!"

Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Pernikahan bukan sesuatu hal yang patut disepelehkan, Naruto mengerti pernikahan adalah bukan hanya tentang siapa mencintai siapa ataupun siapa melindungi siapa. _ **Tetapi pernikahan adalah sebuah komitmen kuat, dimana dua orang berbeda watak membuang segala ego mereka dan menyatukan visi mereka untuk saling memahami satu sama lain.**_

Sasori mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bangkit berdiri. "Aku keluar sebentar, aku akan menghubungi ayah Sarada. Dia pasti cemas bila mendapati putrinya tidak ada di apartemennya"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Naruto, kau mau kemana?!"**_

Setelah memastikan bahwa dompet dan ponselnya sudah terbawa, Naruto menutup tasnya dan menatap Sasori yang sedang membantu Sarada mewarnai buku gambarnya. "Beberapa persediaan bahan makanan disini sudah habis. Aku akan pergi ke supermarket sebentar"

Sasori berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobil dari sakunya. "Biar aku yang mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu Sasori, Supermarketnya ada di seberang apartemen ini. Lagipula ada Sarada disini. Kau temani saja ibu dan Sarada. Aku pergi dulu!"

Sampai di supermarket, Naruto segera mengambil trolly lalu memasukkan segala barang kebutuhannya ke dalam trolly dan membayar barang belanjanya di kasir. Naruto menenteng dua kantung plastik dan segera kembali ke apartemen. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak dan merogoh isi tasnya mencari ponselnya yang terus berdering.

 **"Ya ino, ada apa?!"**

 **"..."**

Naruto kembali berjalan tanpa memutuskan panggilan sahabatnya disana.

 **"Julukan ratu gosip sepertinya sangat cocok untukmu"**

 **"..."**

 **"Tidak, hubungan kami baik-baik saja"**

 **"..."**

 **"Dia sedang ada di apartemen bersama dengan ibu dan juga sarada"**

 **"..."**

 **"Sarada adalah anak kecil yang pernah aku temui di pesawat kemarin"**

 **"..."**

 **"Apa?! Itu sangat tidak mungkin ino. Sasori adalah pilot yang handal, bagaimana bisa pihak maskapai memindahkan dia menjadi co-pilot?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Tidak, Sasori belum menceritakannya kepadaku"**

 **"..."**

 **"Ayolah, meskipun pilot itu adalah pilot internasional sekalipun. Aku yakin kemampuan Sasori tidak bisa di pandang remeh"**

 **"..."**

 **"Besok aku akan menemui manajer dan membicarakan ini kepada~"**

Perkataannya terputus bersamaan dengan ponselnya yang jatuh karena tanpa sengaja Ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan tinggi. Pria itu langsung memegang pinggangnya sehingga dia tidak terjatuh.

Semuanya terasa begitu lambat, hingga dia tidak menyadari bagaimana posisinya saat ini begitupun dengan pria yang memeganginya saat ini. "Maaf aku tadi tid~"

 _"_ _ **~Dobe?!"**_

 **Sosok itu?!**

 **Suara itu?!**

 **Dan panggilan itu?!**

 **Hanya ada satu orang yang seenaknya memanggil dirinya seperti itu...**

Naruto mengenalnya dan bahkan sangat hafal dengan sosok itu. "Teme~" Tanpa sadar, Naruto ikut mengumamkan panggilan yang tidak seharusnya Ia ucapkan.

Kedua tangan Naruto langsung spontan mendorong dada bidang pria itu dan segera pergi dari tempat itu begitu ia menyadari siapa yang telah ia tabrak tadi. Naruto merasa terlalu gugup dan tidak bisa berpikir lagi, karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah pergi menjauh dari pria brengsek ini.

 **Kenapa dia harus kembali bertemu dengan pria brengsek ini?!**

 _ **Tidak!**_

 _ **Dia tidak ingin melihat pria brengsek ini lagi!**_

 _Pria pertama dalam hidupnya yang mengenalkan indahnya cinta sekaligus luka dari sebuah pengkhianatan. Dia juga, pria pertama yang sudah memperlakukannya layaknya sebuah permen karet yang habis manis, sepah dibuang._ _Sampai kapanpun, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi kepadanya..._

"Naruto tunggu! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" Sasuke langsung mengambil ponsel Naruto yang terjatuh dan segera berlari mengejar Naruto yang seperti ingin menghindarinya kembali. _Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan wanitanya kembali menghilang sebelum mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu._

Sasuke langsung menarik lengan Naruto kuat-kuat, sehingga Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan lalu memeluknya erat-erat sambil menghisap aroma tubuh yang sangat Sasuke rindukan. "Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Maaf, saya tidak mengenal anda. Lepaskan saya!" jawab Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau berbohong dobe! Kau tidak akan langsung menghindariku saat ini, bila kau tidak mengenalku." Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi Naruto dan menatap kedua bola mata jernih yang sangat Sasuke sukai. Dengan perlahan ia membingkai wajah Naruto dengan jemarinya, mengirimkan sebuah gelenyar aneh yang selama ini berusaha Naruto pendam dalam-dalam.

"Kau semakin cantik dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini Naru." Sasuke terus mengamati penampilan Naruto yang terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus terlihat sexy dan elegan.

Dengan cepat Naruto menangkis tangan Sasuke dari wajahnya. "Berhenti berbicara omong kosong. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan dulu, anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal!" Tegas Naruto dengan tatapan tidak bersahabatannya. "Sekarang, biarkan aku pergi dan menjalani hidup tenangku seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat kau meninggalkanku dulu!" Naruto kembali berjalan tergesa meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

Sasuke kembali berdiri menghalangi kepergian Naruto lalu memegang kedua bahu mungil Naruto. "Maka dari itu kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku!" Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. "Sebaiknya kita berbicara di tempat yang lain."

Lagi-lagi Naruto menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dari lengannya. Dengan amarah yang mulai memuncak Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dihadapan Sasuke. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Sasuke. Dulu kau yang lebih memilih meninggalkanku, jadi tidak ada gunanya kita berbicara lagi!"

"Aku tahu, aku memang banyak bersalah terhadapmu. Tetapi aku meninggalkanmu karena ada sesuatu hal yang tidak mungkin aku bicarakan di tempat ini. Aku mohon ikut aku sekarang dan dengarkan penjelasanku!" pinta Sasuke sambil kembali berusaha menggandeng lengan Naruto. _Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat tidak tega melihat kedua mata indah itu kembali mengeluarkan airmata karena dirinya. Tetapi Sasuke harus melakukan ini, dia harus menghentikan semua kesalahpahaman yang telah ia timbulkan._

Naruto terus meronta dalam cengkraman Sasuke. "Semua penjelasan itu tidak ada gunanya, Sasuke! Karena kenyataannya kau tetap meninggalkanku!" Naruto menangis sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasuke dihadapannya. "Apa kau tidak ingat?! Aku sudah memberi kesempatan terakhir untukmu, tapi kau tetap saja meninggalkanku!"

" _Hiks...hiks..._ kau tidak hanya meninggalkanku, Sasuke! _Hiks...hiks..._ Kau pergi meninggalkan kami!" Naruto menyentakkan tangan Sasuke kuat-kuat dan menendang perut Sasuke dengan lututnya hingga Sasuke memekik kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke kembali menegakkan punggungnya dengan sedikit meringis kesakitan berusaha mendekati Naruto yang terus berjalan mundur. "Apa maksudmu Naru?! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu. Kesempatan apa?! Kau yang tidak hadir di hari pernikahanku dan kau juga yang menghilang dariku setelah itu."

"Tidak ada gunanya kita membahas ini. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir saat kau lebih memilih untuk menikah dengan wanita lain disaat _aku lebih membutuhkanmu"_ Naruto menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya ke hadapan Sasuke. "Kau lihat ini! Aku sudah menikah, jadi jangan ganggu aku lagi! Aku membencimu, Sasuke! Aku sangat membencimu!" kata Naruto menambahkan dengan nada tingginya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung berlari keluar supermarket. Dia tidak peduli bila harus menerobos hujan deras sekalipun, Naruto tidak peduli. Naruto hanya ingin segera pergi karena bayang-bayang masa lalu yang begitu menyakiti dirinya itu kembali muncul menghantui dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 5

**Marriage**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto so pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Etha mah.. cuma pinjem karakternya aja ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Pairing : Sasuke-FemNaru, Gaara-FemNaru, Sasori-FemNaru, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-ino, dan masih bnyk lainnya sesuai dg pengembangan cerita ㈶1㈶1㈶1**

 **Rated : T bs naik jd M (Tergantung mood author yee ㈶0㈶0)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt, marriage, divorce, family.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gak jelas kyk yg nulis, alur maju mundur cantik...cantik... (Loh kok jd lagunya syahrini sih?!) #abaikan authornya yg lagi sinting, Typo(s), gender switch, dan masih bnyk lainnya, so yg gk suka gk usah baca. Okay ㈶0㈶0**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **1\. Uzumaki Naruto : 29 tahun**

 **2\. Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

 **3\. Sabaku Gaara : 30 tahun**

 **4\. Haruno Sakura : 29 tahun**

 **5\. Uchiha Sarada : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Mungkinkah?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Sasori membuka pintu apartemen Naruto dengan sangat terkejut. Dia melihat Naruto yang duduk berjongkok di depan pintu apartemen dengan keadaan basah kuyup dengan bahu yang bergetar. Sasori tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya, tetapi _dia tahu wanitanya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja._ _Wanitanya sedang menangis..._

"Naruto?!" Sasori ikut berjongkok dihadapan Naruto, lalu memeluknya wanitanya dan mengusap punggung kecil Naruto. "Apa sesuatu terjadi saat kau pergi ke supermarket _'hm_?!" tanya lembut Sasori pada Naruto.

"Dia kembali" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya mengamati wajah Sasori yang menatapnya penuh dengan kesabaran. "Sasori, dia kembali! _Hiks...hiks..._ "

Sasori mengangkat tubuh Naruto untuk berdiri dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam apartemennya. "Kau bisa sakit dengan pakaianmu yang seperti ini, sebaiknya kau mengganti pakaianmu dahulu setelah itu kau bisa bercerita kepadaku" Sasori menuntun tubuh Naruto untuk duduk di ruang santainya lalu berlari mengambilkan handuk dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh Naruto.

"Ibu, apa ibu bisa menggantikan baju Naruto saat ini?!" Ujar Sasori pada Kushina saat dia melihat wanita paruh baya itu datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk. "Dia bisa sakit bila seperti ini terus, bu"

Dengan wajah khawatirnya, Kushina menghampiri Naruto yang masih menangis sesenggukan lalu meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di atas meja. "Sayang, kau kenapa _'nak_?!" Kushina duduk di sebelah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayangnya.

"Ibu, aku bertemu dia lagi bu! Aku bertemu pria _brengsek_ itu lagi, bu!"

Kushina melirik Sasori yang terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kushina tahu, pria itu sedang bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya siapa pria yang dimaksudkan putrinya itu. Kushina menarik tubuh Naruto untuk berdiri dan menuntun putrinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan apartemennya. "Ibu, kenapa aku tidak melihat Sarada?! Bukankah ia tadi disini?"

Sasori ikut berdiri di sebelah Naruto dan mengusap lengannya. "Aku sudah mengantarnya pulang. Kebetulan dia adalah putri sahabatku, dan kebetulan juga dia tinggal di apartemen ini" Naruto mengangguk pelan lalu kembali berjalan ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasori yang tersenyum tipis menatapnya.

.

.

.

Naruto sedikit membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat ia sedikit mendengar suara decitan pintu kamarnya. "Masuklah Sasori, jangan seperti pencuri yang kerjaannya hanya mengintip di balik pintu ini! Kau sudah sangat mengenal seluruh isi apartemenku!"

Sasori tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu duduk disamping ranjang Naruto. "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka bila dapat mencuri hatimu, _babe._ " Ucap Sasori kemudian mengecup kening Naruto. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?!"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Yeah...ku rasa" Naruto menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk sebelah tempat tidurnya. "Kemarilah, Saso-kun!?"

Sasori terkekeh pelan lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Bisa ulangi kembali perkataanmu barusan, _babe_?!" Sasori ikut berbaring di sebelah Naruto dan tertawa keras melihat muka Naruto yang memerah malu. "Aku sangat suka melihat mukamu yang memerah seperti ini, Naru" tambah Sasori sambil membelai rambut Naruto dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

Naruto ikut tersenyum dan meringkuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasori. "Terima kasih" ucap singkat Naruto yang membuat Sasori mengernyit bingung.

"Untuk?!"

Tangan Naruto terulur mengelus pipi Sasori. "Untuk semuanya" singkat Naruto.

Sasori menangkap tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya lalu mengecupnya. "Tidak perlu kata terima kasih untuk cinta, babe. Aku melakukannya karena aku sangat mencintaimu" balas Sasori yang membuat Naruto terdiam membuang mukanya. Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasori padanya lalu menegakkan punggungnya, menyender pada punggung tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku menangis seperti itu, sas?!"

Sasori menarik lengan Naruto dan memeluknya. "Apa kau mau menceritakannya kepadaku?!" Kata Sasori balik bertanya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap menceritakannya kepadaku kapanpun itu" tambah Sasori penuh pengertian.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan menyurukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasori. _Jika dulu, ia memiliki Gaara sebagai suaminya yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman, sekarang ada Sasori yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman._

 _ **Yups...**_

Salah satu alasan Naruto menerima Sasori sebagai kekasihnya adalah karena Sasori tidak pernah menuntut lebih untuk mengetahui masa lalunya dulu. Dan pria itu yang selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman dan tenang, _ **seperti yang sanggup dilakukan oleh Gaara dulu...**_

 **Naruto membutuhkan Sasori sebagaimana dia membutuhkan Gaara dulu.**

Terkadang Naruto merasa bersalah karena mempermainkan perasaan Sasori seperti ini. Alasan lain Naruto mempertahankan hubungannya dengan pria itu adalah fisik Sasori yang hampir menyerupai Gaara, membuat Naruto merasa nyaman. Ia merasa seperti bersama dengan Gaara, pria yang sanggup membuatnya mengenal kembali apa yang namanya cinta, meski tidak bisa dipungkiri pria itulah yang membuatnya kembali tidak mempercayai cinta.

"Jika aku menceritakannya kepadamu, apa kau akan meninggalkanku Sasori?!" Tanya Naruto ragu yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala dari Sasori.

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?!"

Naruto menyamankan posisi tidurnya sambil memiringkan badannya menghadap Sasori. "Mungkin saja kau akan merasa jijik kepadaku, setelah aku menceritakan masa laluku dulu" jawab enteng Naruto.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Naruto lagi. "Untuk apa aku jijik kepadamu?! itu hanya masa lalumu" Sasori tersenyum pada Naruto dan mengusap lembut pipi wanitanya. "Bagiku yang terpenting adalah kau disini bersamaku, dan aku yakin itu yang akan jadi masa depanmu kelak. Tidak! Masa depan kita!" Lanjut Sasori dengan sangat yakin.

Naruto tertawa kecil dan melemparkan sebuah bantal ke muka Sasori. "Kata-katamu membuat perutku terasa mual"

"Sepertinya Akasuna junior sudah hadir disana" canda Sasori sambil mengelus perut rata Naruto membuat Naruto kembali memukul wajah Sasori dengan bantal ditangannya.

"Jangan sembarang berbicara! Hubungan kita tidak sejauh itu!" ucap Naruto dengan pelototan matanya. "Bagaimana jika ibu mendengar perkataanmu ini?"

"Dengan senang hati, ibumu akan menbantuku untuk menyeretmu ke depan altar gereja" balas Sasori yang membuat Naruto cemberut.

Sasori merentangkan sebelah lengannya agar bisa dijadikan sebagai bantalan untuk kepala Naruto, dengan senang hati Naruto menyamankan posisinya di dalam pelukan Sasori. "Bisa kita tidak membahas tentang pernikahan, Sas?!"

Sasori mengangguk dengan senyum tipisnya. "Apapun keinginanmu _babe_ " Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "Tetapi walau kau menolak untuk membahas pernikahan, aku tidak akan berhenti meyakinkanmu untuk menikah denganku nanti" Sasori semakin mendekat pada wajah Naruto lalu menangkup dagu Naruto dengan jemarinya dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

Sasori mengepalkan tangannya dan melepaskan pagutannya pada Naruto, saat kekasihnya itu tidak merespon ciumannya. _Sampai detik inipun, Sasori merasa sulit menembus dinding tebal di hati wanitanya..._

"Maafkan aku Sasori, tapi aku~"

Sasori menghela nafasnya dengan dengan desahannya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf dan tidak memaksakan kehendakku~"

 _"~ssstttt!"_ Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir Sasori. Naruto memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori lalu mengecup bibir Sasori sebentar. "Mungkin aku tidak siap untuk melangkah ke jenjang pernikahan, tapi aku akan mencoba membuka diriku untukmu."

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui mengenai diriku. Sebenarnya, Gaara bukan ayah kandung Boruto." Lanjut Naruto dengan menahan semua perasaannya yang bergejolak.

Sasori sedikit terkejut atas pernyataan Naruto barusan, tetapi pria itu berusaha menormalkan sikapnya di hadapan Naruto. "Lalu, siapa ayahnya?!" Tanya Sasori dengan lembut.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan kembali terisak, dengan segala kesabarannya Sasori langsung merengkuh tubuh Naruto berusaha menenangkan wanitanya yang kembali menangis. "Maafkan aku, jika itu membuatmu menangis lebih baik kau tidak menceritakannya kepadaku"

"Maafkan aku Sasori, aku belum siap menceritakan siapa pria brengsek itu kepadamu. Maafkan aku!" Jawab Naruto pada Sasori yang terus mengusap airmatanya. "Cukup hari ini aku bertemu dengannya tadi, aku tidak ingin mengingat dia lagi"

Sasori membantu Naruto untuk berbaring di ranjangnya dan menyelimuti wanitanya hingga sebatas dada lalu bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja sekarang, karena besok kita sudah mulai bekerja lagi Naru" Sasori mencium kening Naruto dengan lembut. "Selamat malam, dan semoga malam ini kau akan memimpikan aku dalam tidurmu"

Naruto ikut tertawa kecil dan menahan tangan Sasori yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau pantas mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku, Sasori. Kenapa kau malah menjebak dirimu bersama denganku?"

Sasori kembali tergelak dan mengusap kening Naruto. "Aku tidak merasa jika aku terjebak denganmu, jika perlu aku akan memborgol tanganku dengan tanganmu agar kita selalu bersama"

.

.

.

.

.

Marriage

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sasuke tersenyum melihat keberadaan Naruto di hadapannya, dengan kerinduan yang meluap ia menghampiri wanita yang sangat cintai namun wanita itu malah melangkah mundur. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, dobe! Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?"_

 _"Aku membencimu teme, aku sangat membencimu! Kau meninggalkan kami, teme! Kau jahat!"_

 _Sasuke berusaha mengejar Naruto yang menangis menghindarinya. "Kami siapa Naru?! Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak mengerti!"_

 _Sasuke tidak mengerti karena tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang begitu saja dari pandangannya. Kemudian ia merasa bingung karena tiba-tiba ia berada di sebuah kafe kecil. Sebuah kafe bernuansa modern dengan furniture kayu minimalis serta lantai kayu yang terlihat unik._

 _Sasuke ingat, kafe ini adalah kafe langganan dirinya dengan Naruto semasa mereka berpacaran. Kafe inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas terjalinnya hubungan diantara mereka, sekaligus menjadi saksi bisu berakhirnya hubungan mereka._

 _Sasuke tersenyum mendapati seorang gadis muda dengan rambut di ikat ke atas dan kacamata hitamnya yang cukup besar tersenyum melambaikan tangannya kearahnya. Gadis itu memakai atasan sederhana berwarna kream di padu dengan rok diatas lutut berwarna biru dongker serta stocking hitam yang menutupi kaki indahnya. Penampilan yang sederhana namun tidak mengurangi kecantikan gadisnya._

 _Uzumaki Naruto.._

 _Sasuke ikut melambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, namun ia semakin bingung saat Naruto berjalan melewatinya begitu saja seolah gadis itu tidak dapat melihat dirinya._

 _ **"Hai teme?! Apa kau sudah lama menungguku? Kau sudah pesan makananmu?! Bila belum aku~"**_

 _Sasuke semakin bingung karena ia seperti melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dalam versi lebih muda dari saat ini, sedang berbicara di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke melihat dirinya menghentikan perkataan kekasihnya dengan raut wajah dingin._

 _ **"~Itu tidak perlu, ada suatu hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu"**_ _potong Sasuke dalam versi muda. Sasuke menjadi ingat, moment ini adalah hari dimana Ia bertemu Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya setelah ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto._

 _ **Naruto mengangguk semangat kemudian merogoh tasnya mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon yang di hiasi dengan pita diatasnya. "Aku juga. Aku ingin memberikanmu ini"**_

 _ **Sasuke mengangkat kotak kado dari Naruto dengan kernyitan alisnya. "Apa ini?!"**_

 _ **"Buka saja!" Jawab singkat Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Bukannya membuka kado yang Naruto berikan justru Sasuke langsung menyimpan kado dari Naruto ke dalam tasnya. "Kenapa tidak dibuka?!" ungkap Naruto kecewa karena Sasuke tidak membuka hadiah darinya.**_

 _ **"Lupakan saja! Aku bisa membukanya dirumah"**_

 _ **"Baiklah"**_

 _ **Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya menatap Naruto dengan ragu-ragu. Namun dalam sekali tarikan nafas akhirnya dia mampu mengucapkan kata itu pada Naruto.**_

 _ **"Naruto kita putus"**_

 _ **Mata Naruto mulai berair. Dengan bibirnya yang bergetar, Naruto menjawab perkataan Sasuke. "Kenapa?! kenapa kita putus? tidak ada yang salah pada hubungan kita~"**_

 _ **"~Kesalahannya ada padamu, Naru!" Balas Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. "Seminggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan wanita yang lebih pantas untukku. Dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dan saat ini dia sedang mengandung anakku. Kau boleh hadir dipesta pernikahanku nanti" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya.**_

 _Sedangkan Sasuke dalam versi dewasa terus mengamati setiap moment itu dengan penyesalannya. Pantas Naruto sangat membencinya, dia begitu jahat mengatakan itu pada kekasihnya tanpa menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya dan kenapa Ia melakukan pernikahan itu._

 _ **Dengan segala tangis kesedihannya Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke dengan tatapan memohonnya. "Tidak teme! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini teme! Aku membutuhkanmu!" Mohon Naruto parau.**_

 _ **Seolah menulikan telinganya Sasuke mulai bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berjongkok di tempatnya. Naruto langsung mengusap kasar airmatanya dan mengejar keberadaan Sasuke. "Teme, kau pasti bercanda'kan?! kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku seperti ini! Kita saling mencintai" kata Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke yang terus berjalan menuju mobilnya.**_

 _ **Sasuke masih terdiam, membuka pintu mobilnya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Naruto agar ia bisa masuk kedalam lalu menutup pintu mobilnya. Naruto menangis sambil memukul kaca jendela mobil Sasuke. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku Sasuke! Tidak boleh! Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku setelah apa yang kita lakukan, Sasuke! Tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengingkarinya?!"**_

 _Sasuke dalam versi dewasa terus mengamati kejadian itu dengan tatapan penyesalannya. Dia ingat, saat itu dia sengaja memutar musik dengan suara yang sangat keras hingga dia tidak mendengar suara Naruto dari luar. Namun hari ini, dia mendengarnya. Sasuke mendengar semua yang dikatakan Naruto hari itu._

 _ **Naruto mengejar mobil Sasuke sambil terus memukul jendela mobil Sasuke yang mulai berjalan. "Sasuke, jangan pergi!" Naruto sedikit berlari sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih datar. "Kami membutuhkanmu, Sasuke! Aku sedang mengandung anakmu teme! Jangan tinggalkan kami!"**_

 _ **Sasuke mulai menambahkan kecepatannya hingga Naruto tidak mampu lagi mengejar mobil Sasuke. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Naruto kembali berteriak. "Aku akan menunggumu teme! Aku akan menunggumu ditempat favorite kita, teme!" Naruto jatuh bersipuh di jalanan. "Aku hamil Sasuke! Hiks...hiks... Jangan tinggalkan kami!Hiks...hiks...hiks"**_

 _Sasuke tercengang hebat dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka hari itu, dia melewatkan pernyataan penting dari Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **"Kami membutuhkanmu, Sasuke! Aku sedang mengandung anakmu teme! Jangan tinggalkan kami!"**_

 _ **"Aku hamil Sasuke! Hiks...hiks... Jangan tinggalkan kami!Hiks...hiks...hiks"**_

 _Kata-kata Naruto seolah terus terngiang di kepalanya secara berulang-ulang. Kedua tangan Sasuke bergetar menutup kedua daun telinganya dengan raut penyesalannya. Sasuke kembali dibuat bingung, tiba-tiba sekarang ia berada di sebuah supermarket tempat ia bertemu dengan Naruto tadi siang. Ia melihat Naruto dalam versi dewasa sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan kebencian._

 _"Kau tidak hanya meninggalkanku, Sasuke! kau meninggalkan kami!"_

 _Sasuke mencoba menggenggam tangan Naruto dihadapannya. "Tidak Naruto! Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu bila kau sedang~"_

 _ **"~Aku membencimu Sasuke! Aku sangat membencimu!" Kata Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.**_

 _"Tidak dobe! dengarkan aku! aku menikahi wanita itu hanya sebagai~" Sasuke mencoba menjelaskannya pada Naruto, namun tiba-tiba sosok Naruto dihadapannya semakin memudar hingga akhirnya hilang dari hadapannya._

 **"Naruto!"**

Sasuke terbangun di dalam kamarnya dengan bulir-bulir keringat dingin. Ia menatap Sarada yang tertidur di sampingnya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke balkon kamarnya. Udara di malam hari dikota ini terasa lebih sejuk bila dibandingkan tempat tinggalnya di Amegakure. "Mimpi itu?! Apa maksud mimpi itu?!" Gumam Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Kado itu?! Aku harus menemukannya dan membukanya!" Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

 **"Hn, pesankan aku tiket ke Amegakure pada jam penerbangan pertama besok"**

 **"..."**

 **"Hn"**

Sasuke memutus sambungan telepon dari seberang kemudian menghela nafas berat. Pikirannya kembali melayang memikirkan semua mimpinya. _Apa maksud mimpinya tadi?!_

 _Benarkah saat itu dobe-nya sedang mengandung?! Mengandung anaknya?!_

 _ **'Tuhan, aku mohon bantu aku mencari semua kebenaran ini. Jika mimpi itu benar adanya, kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskannya Tuhan' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai-hai para readers sekalian...**

 **Chapter 5 sdh update yeayyy... \\{^•^}/**

 **Gmn nih menurut kalian? Apa msh ada yg bingung dg hubungan antara Naruto-sasuke-gaara dan sasori? (-_-)?**

 **Dan menurut kalian kira-kira kalian dukung siapa nih ?**

 **#Team Sasuke?**

 **#Team Gaara?**

 **#Team Sasori?**

 **Sedikit cuap-cuap dr etha nih,**

 **Utk ff ini alurnya bakalan maju mundur gitu, sesuai dg kebutuhan cerita. Dan etha minta maaf bgt klo misal bnyk kekurangan etha dlm menulis smua ff ini, semoga kalian mau tetap dukung smua ff aku hingga tamat.**

 **Btw, ff apa salahku gtw kpn etha update lg nih, blm etha periksa n revisi. N buat kalian yg emang gk sabar bwt ff apa salahku, boleh baca di wattpad aku dg id ethatata. Dsna ak jg bs lgsg jawab pertanyaan kalian atau mungkin yg mau ajak bincang-bincang aku, mending lewat sma aja yaahhh{°}. Ak emang lbh dlu up dsna cs dsna gmpng bwt nulis, edit n nyimpen draftnya sih :P**

 **See u next chapter yah guys...**

 **Selasa, 04 april 2017**

 **Ethatata**


	7. Chapter 6

**Marriage**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto so pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Etha mah.. cuma pinjem karakternya aja ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Pairing : Sasuke-FemNaru, Gaara-FemNaru, Sasori-FemNaru, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-ino, dan masih bnyk lainnya sesuai dg pengembangan cerita ㈶1㈶1㈶1**

 **Rated : T bs naik jd M (Tergantung mood author yee ㈶0㈶0)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt, marriage, divorce, family.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gak jelas kyk yg nulis, alur maju mundur cantik...cantik... (Loh kok jd lagunya syahrini sih?!) #abaikan authornya yg lagi sinting, Typo(s), gender switch, dan masih bnyk lainnya, so yg gk suka gk usah baca. Okay ㈶0㈶0**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **1\. Uzumaki Naruto : 29 tahun**

 **2\. Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

 **3\. Akasuna Sasori : 30 tahun**

 **4\. Sabaku Gaara : 30 tahun**

 **5\. Haruno Sakura : 29 tahun**

 **6\. Uchiha Sarada : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : He's back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang manager HRD maskapai tempat ia bekerja dengan kesal, sedangkan Sasori mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang terlihat hendak mengamuk pada Manager HRD mereka. _Dalam hati Sasori terus mengumpat pada Ino, sahabat Naruto yang sudah bermulut lebar dan menceritakan masalahnya pada Naruto._

"Sasori, jangan hentikan aku! Aku mau protes kepada manager yang seenaknya memindahkanmu menjadi _co-pilot_ disini!"

Sasori merentangkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Naruto, menghalangi wanita bertubuh ramping itu untuk masuk kedalam ruangan manager. "Tidak Naru, jangan! Kau akan mendapat masalah karena ini, lagipula aku dengar pilot baru itu adalah pilot _professional_. Dia terbiasa menerbangkan pesawat dengan rute internasional"

Naruto menarik bahu Sasori untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya. "Aku tidak peduli! Mau pilot baru itu adalah presiden sekalipun aku tidak peduli! Manager telah menyalahi kontrak kerjamu Sasori! Aku tidak terima!" Ujar Naruto dengan kekeras kepalaannya.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu ruangan Manager HRD maskapai penerbangan tempat Ia bekerja dengan amarahnya. _Namun sosok pria yang bersama dengan manager HRDnya membuat Naruto terdiam mematung bahkan tidak mampu mengucapkan satu katapun._

 **"Naru sudah aku katakan jangan~"** Perkataan Sasori ikut terhenti saat ia melihat siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu selain manager HRD. _ **Sasori tahu, siapa sosok pria yang berada dalam ruangan itu.**_

 _Dia adalah Sabaku Gaara, mantan suami Naruto._ Sasori memang tidak mengenal Gaara, tetapi Ia tahu bagaimana wajah Gaara dari foto pernikahan Naruto dengan Gaara yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

Gaara bangkit berdiri bersamaan dengan manager HRD yang juga bangkit berdiri melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Sasori. "Hai Naruto?! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" sapa Gaara dengan senyum hangatnya.

Naruto ingat senyum itu, _senyum yang mampu membuat Naruto merasa aman dan merasa yakin bahwa tidak perlu ada yang Naruto khawatirkan sebab Gaara akan selalu ada bersamanya, menemaninya menghadapi apapun._

"Sepertinya kalian sudah saling mengenal, Sabaku-san?! Kalau begitu saya merasa lega karena kalian akan bisa bekerjasama dengan baik" Orang yang disebut sebagai Manager itu tertawa senang sambil menepuk bahu Gaara. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa hubungan kalian berdua?!" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk Gaara dan Naruto secara bergantian.

Gaara melirik ke arah Sasori yang seakan memasang aura permusuhannya padanya. Walau begitu dia tidak terpengaruh oleh Sasori dan tetap tersenyum dan menjawab. "Uzumaki-san adalah mantan istri saya, _sir"_ jawabnya dengan enteng, walau tidak dipungkiri sang Manager itu langsung berhenti tertawa karena terkaget dengan ucapan Gaara.

Dengan airmata yang sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya dan tinggal menumpahkannya saja, Naruto langsung berlari keluar menerobos keberadaan Sasori disana. _Entah kenapa Naruto merasa akhir-akhir ini cobaan semakin berat menimpanya..._

 _ **Kenapa kedua pria itu harus muncul disaat Naruto ingin melepaskan semua kenangan tentang mereka berdua?!**_

Begitu Naruto berlari keluar ruangan, Gaara juga langsung mengejar keberadaan Naruto diikuti Sasori dibelakangnya. Di dalam hati Sasori sangat ingin memukul wajah Gaara yang masih terlihat mengharapkan cinta dari kekasihnya. Tetapi Sasori tahu, ia harus membiarkan kedua insan itu menyelesaikan permasalahan di antara mereka demi kebaikan hubungannya dengan Naruto kedepannya.

"Naruto, berhenti!" Panggil Gaara pada Naruto dengan setengah berteriak diantara kerumunan orang dibandara. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke belakang menatap Gaara dengan matanya yang penuh airmata. "Aku menghindarimu?! Selama ini kau yang menghindariku Gaara! Sekarang katakan padaku, untuk apa kau kembali ke Jepang, Gaara?! Untuk apa?!" jawab Naruto dengan nada tingginya.

 _Gaara terdiam menatap wanita yang selama ini selalu ada dihatinya._

"Apa kau sudah kembali menikah dengan wanita yang sanggup melahirkan anak untukmu?! Bukankah kau yang bilang kepadaku kalau kau ingin meneruskan hidupmu lalu menetap di London dan melupakan semua kenangan kita?" Naruto berjalan cepat menghampiri Gaara lalu mengguncangkan kedua bahu Gaara dengan perasaannya yang kacau. "Kenapa kau kembali, Gaara?! Kenapa kau kembali disaat aku mulai mampu hidup tanpamu?" Keluh Naruto lalu memukul dada Gaara yang tidak seberapa sakit menurut Gaara.

Gaara menangkap kedua tangan Naruto dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. _Gaara sangat merindukan aroma tubuh wanita yang sangat dicintainya ini._ Sedangkan Sasori mengamati interaksi yang dilakukan Gaara dan Naruto dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

Sasori langsung menghampiri keberadaan kekasihnya kemudian menarik Naruto dari pelukan Gaara dan memukul wajah Gaara dengan _bogeman_ kuatnya hingga sudut bibir Gaara berdarah _._ _ **Katakanlah Sasori cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka...**_

Naruto menghampiri Gaara yang terjatuh karena pukulan Sasori dan mengusap sudut bibir Gaara yang berdarah dengan sapu tangannya. "Sasori, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memukul Gaara?!"

Sasori kembali menghampiri Gaara dan menarik kerah kemeja Gaara. "Karena dia pantas mendapatkan itu!" Naruto berusaha mencegah Sasori yang ingin kembali memukul Gaara, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasori dari Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara, pria itu hanya diam tanpa perlawanan apapun. _Sejenak Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum tulus._

"Kau sangat bodoh Gaara?! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja dan malah tersenyum tanpa sebab seperti ini!" Seru Naruto kebingungan mencegah amarah Sasori yang kembali meluap. " _~dan_ kau Sasori! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melukai Gaara lagi! Aku tidak suka dengan pria yang lebih suka menggunakan kekerasan daripada logikanya!" Ancam Naruto yang membuat Sasori melepaskan Gaara dari cengkramannya.

Tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada Gaara, Sasori menarik tangan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. "Hari ini kita mendapat tugas pada jam penerbangan pertama. Jadi sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap sekarang! Sebentar lagi akan ada _briefing_ dengan awak pesawat lainnya" kata Sasori dengan nada datarnya disertai anggukan setuju dari Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Papa, kita mau kemana? Papa bilang kita akan tinggal di Konoha dalam waktu yang cukup lama?" Tanya Sarada bingung.

Pagi ini Sarada sangat bingung karena tiba-tiba, papanya membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali dan mengajaknya ke Bandara. Bukannya Sarada tidak ingin mengikuti kemana saja papanya pergi, hanya saja Sarada tidak ingin meninggalkan kota ini secepat mungkin. Jika Sarada pergi dari kota ini dan berpindah ke kota yang lain, dia harus kembali beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang baru dan berpisah dengan teman-teman lamanya. Sarada bukan _typikal_ anak yang mudah bergaul dengan lingkungannya, dia sangat tertutup dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

 _ **Tetapi dari semua alasan itu, Sarada takut bila dia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan tante cantiknya lagi.**_

"Kita akan ke rumah utama. Kau akan bertemu dengan nenek Mikoto dan kakek Fugaku. Kau senang' _kan_?!"

Sarada menggeleng pelan, membuat Sasuke merasa bingung karena untuk yang pertama kalinya Sarada tidak antusias bertemu dengan kakek dan neneknya. "Sarada?! kau tidak suka kita pulang ke Amegakure?"

Sarada menggeleng pelan membuat Sasuke semakin bingun menebak apa yang diinginkan oleh putrinya ini.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan mama Sakura?!"

Sarada kembali menggeleng pelan.

Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan putrinya, menyamakan tingginya dengan putrinya. Sasuke menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik putrinya ke belakang telinga dan memberi pengertian kepada putrinya. "Ada barang yang perlu papa periksa disana, kita akan pulang sebentar dan papa akan menyelesaikan urusan papa secepat mungkin. Baru setelah itu kita bisa kembali ke kota ini, selama yang Sarada inginkan. Sara-chan mau'kan?!"

Senyum Sarada kembali terbit, membuat Sasuke langsung mencium sayang pipi putrinya dan menggendong putrinya dalam dekapannya. Sasuke hanya berharap bisa cepat sampai di mansion keluarganya dan cepat menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Naruto.

 _Jika benar ia meninggalkan dobenya dalam keadaan mengandung anaknya, berarti ia memiliki seorang putra atau mungkin seorang putri yang seumuran dengan Sarada._

Sebagian hatinya memuncah bahagia saat memikirkan Ia memiliki buah cinta bersama dengan wanita yang di cintainya, _namun sebagian dari dirinya seolah mengejeknya telak bahwa ia tidak mungkin berhak atas anak itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada wanitanya..._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Flight attendants, door closed, arm slide and report"**_

 _ **"Door closed, slided armed, and crossscheck"**_

Sasori mendengus kesal saat ternyata Ia harus bekerja sama dengan Gaara di dalam satu ruang kemudi yang sama. Sasori akui, pria ini begitu cekatan dalam mempersiapkan penerbangan mereka. Bahkan _briefing_ yang di lakukan tadi pagi terasa berbeda. Ia melihat semua orang terlihat antusias memperhatikan arahan Gaara, termasuk Naruto yang terus memperhatikan Gaara yang sedang berbicara. Sasori bertambah kesal karena posisi Gaara sebagai pilot, memungkinkan untuk berkomunikasi lebih kepada Naruto yang berposisi sebagai _supervisor flight attendant_ seperti saat ini.

"Senang bisa kembali berkomunikasi dengan _'_ _ **mantan istrimu'**_ _?"_ tanya Sasori dengan nada sinisnya.

Gaara melepas headphonenya sebentar dan menyeringai kecil melihat Sasori yang sangat terlihat cemburu dengannya. "Pesawat segera _take off,_ sebaiknya kita tidak melibatkan masalah pribadi ke dalam pekerjaan kita" jawab Gaara tenang. "Apa kau sudah mengecheck semua panel disini?" Tanya Gaara pada Sasori.

Bukannya menjawab perintah Gaara, Sasori malah berbicara dengan Gaara dengan kesal. "Aku tahu, kau masih mencintai Naruto. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan matamu. Apa kau menyesal telah menceraikan Naruto dan kembali hadir ke dalam kehidupannya berharap bahwa Naruto akan kembali denganmu?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kau sangat tidak _professional,_ bagaimana kau bisa menjadi pilot internasional bila sikapmu seperti ini?!" Gaara menghembuskan nafas berat dan tersenyum miris. "Sampai detik ini juga, aku selalu mencintainya. Tapi kau tenang saja! Maksud kedatanganku disini, bukan untuk merebutnya darimu. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk ku miliki, dia pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku"

Sasori mendengus dan terkekeh kecil. "Kita lihat, sejauh mana kau akan menepati kata-katamu itu" ucap Sasori sebelum akhirnya bekerja sama dalam pekerjaan mereka untuk menerbangkan _'burung besi'_ itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pagi ini dirinya akan berada di dalam satu pesawat dengan Naruto. Wanita itu tampak sangat cantik dengan seragam pramugari yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Naruto semakin terlihat menawan dengan senyum manisnya saat melayani penumpang.

"Papa, Sarada ke toilet dulu. Sarada ingin buang air kecil" kata Sarada membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk cepat, lalu cepat-cepat menutupi mukanya dengan koran saat ia melihat Naruto berjalan menghampiri bangku nya dan menawarkan pelayanan jasanya seperti yang dilakukannya dengan penumpang lain. _Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat ingin menarik wanita itu untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu. Naruto pasti akan langsung pergi dan menghindarinya begitu melihat keberadaannya._

 **"Apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan, sir?!"**

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah telapak tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada koran yang ia baca. Sasuke membuang nafas lega saat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya menuju kabin. _Untuk saat ini biarlah Sasuke hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan saja, dia senang karena kehidupan Naruto berubah jauh lebih baik dari terakhir mereka dekat dulu._

Naruto kembali ke dalam kabin pesawat dengan perasaannya yang aneh. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok penumpang yang sedang membaca koran tadi. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdegub kencang saat dia berada di dekat penumpang itu.

 **"Tante cantik?!"**

Naruto terkejut dan menoleh ke arah seorang gadis kecil yang tengah memanggilnya. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat sosok Sarada yang ia perkirakan baru saja keluar dari dalam toilet.

Naruto langsung menggendong gadis mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam kabin. Naruto mendudukkan Sarada di atas sofa yang terletak disana. "Mau susu?!" tawarnya pada Sarada.

Sarada mengangguk antusias dan bangkit berdiri mendekati Naruto yang sedang sibuk membuatkan segelas susu hangat untuknya. Sarada memeluk kedua kaki jenjang Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Sarada senang bisa bertemu tante cantik disini. Sarada kangen sama tante cantik. Sarada juga kangen kue enak buatan tante"

Naruto mengambil segelas susu yang telah ia buat dan berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Sarada. "Ayo minum susumu dulu!" Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan segelas susu pada Sarada. Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap sayang rambut hitam Sarada. "Kapan-kapan tante buatkan lagi kue yang banyak hanya untuk Sarada"

"Benarkah itu tante?"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguki pertanyaan Sarada. "Tentu saja cantik!" Naruto mengambil gelas yang sudah kosong dari tangan Sarada dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Sarada, bolehkah tante memelukmu sayang?! Sekali saja!"

Sarada membuka kedua tangannya dan memeluk Naruto. "Kenapa harus sekali tante?! Berulang-ulang juga boleh. Sarada sayang banget sama tante"

Sarada melepaskan pelukannya saat ia mendengar isakan tangis Naruto. "Tante menangis?!" Sarada menarik kedua lengan Naruto untuk berjongkok di hadapannya dan mengusap airmata Naruto dengan tangannya yang mungil. "Tante cantik jangan menangis, nanti cantiknya hilang loh kalau tante menangis! Tante terlihat jelek jika tante menangis seperti ini"

 **"Jangan menangis, dobe! Kecantikanmu akan hilang jika kau menangis seperti ini. Kau benar-benar terlihat jelek, dobe!"**

Naruto terkejut, sebuah kalimat yang sedikit berbeda namun memiliki makna yang sama. _Sebuah ejekan yang dilayangkan untuknya dari seseorang yang berarti dimasa lalunya._

 _ **Sekali lagi Naruto sedikit meringis menertawai dirinya yang masih saja mengingat semua kenangannya dengan laki-laki brengsek itu.**_

"Tante tidak akan menangis lagi sayang" ujar Naruto mengusap airmatanya dan memasang wajah senyumnya. "Tante hanya merasa sangat merindukan putra tante" Naruto membelai pipi Sarada dan membingkai wajah gadis kecil itu.

Sarada kembali memeluk Naruto. "Jika tante tidak keberatan, tante boleh menganggap Sarada sebagai putri tante. Sarada akan merasa sangat senang bila tante mau menjadi ibu Sarada"

Naruto langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sarada dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih" Sarada melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium punggung tangan Naruto.

"Berarti mulai sekarang, Sarada boleh memanggil tante dengan sebutan _'ibu'_?!"

Naruto mengangguk terharu dan kembali memeluk Sarada. "Katakan sekali lagi sayang"

"Ibu" panggil Sarada sekali lagi.

Hati Naruto terasa melonjak bahagia saat dirinya di panggil ibu oleh gadis kecil ini. _Dia tidak menyangka, ternyata Tuhan masih baik kepadanya sehingga Tuhan memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk menjadi seorang ibu dengan mengirimkan malaikat kecil kepadanya._

 _ **Malaikat kecil yang bernama Sarada...**_

 **"Flight attendant, 10 minutes for land"**

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sarada dan membingkai wajah cantik gadis mungil itu, setelah ia mendengar sebuah suara perintah dari pilot mereka.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan pasang kembali sabuk pengamanmu. Sepuluh menit lagi kita akan mendarat." Naruto menggandeng tangan Sarada untuk menuju ke tempat duduknya. Namun belum sampai di tempatnya Sarada menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan sendu. "Apa kita akan berpisah bu?! Sarada tidak ingin berpisah dengan ibu"

Naruto kembali berjongkok dihadapan Sarada dan membingkai wajah Sarada dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maafkan ibu sayang, ibu harus menjalankan tugas ibu dulu. Ibu yakin kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa!"

Sarada menatap kepergian Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah kepergian Naruto. Sarada kembali duduk di bangkunya dan memasang kembali wajah datar tidak bersahabatnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam toilet 'hm?! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sarada menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali memegang krayonnya dan menggambar lagi. "Toiletnya penuh, Sarada harus mengantri dahulu pa"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Sasuke mengerti, Sarada tidak menyukai kepulangannya kali ini. **Sasuke tertawa geli melihat tingkah Sarada, sikap Sarada benar-benar khas seorang Uchiha.**

 _ **'Dobe bila benar aku mempunyai anak denganmu, apakah sifatnya akan mirip sepertiku atau'kah dia akan mirip sepertimu yang sangat ceria dan hangat?! Bolehkah aku berharap bila mimpi itu benar adanya?' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati dengan tatapan menerawangnya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai gaess... ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Chapter 6 udh update yaa ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **Disini babang Gaara udh nongol kn? ㈳4㈳4㈳4 abang Gaaranya udh selesai ksih makan Shukaku kok ㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **Sedikit menjawab pertanyaan kalian, utk yg d ffn emang agak sedikit lbh lamban drpd wattpad yahh...**

 **Jd klo ada yg nanya knp chapternya kok msh dr sni, bknnya kmrn dr Saso-naru yg ketemu sm sarada pas dinner. Mungkin yg kamu liat itu yg di wattpad aku ㈸3㈸3**

 **Oh iya apa salahku bakal etha lanjutin kok yg dsini, tp bentar yaa...**

 **Satu persatu deh kelarinnya. Etha lg ngejar bwt nyamain ff ini biar chapternya sm kyk yg di wattpad, Ok?! ㈴1㈴1**

 **See u next chapter guys**

 **Rabu, 05 April 2017**

 **Ethatata㈵6㈴5**


	8. Chapter 7

**Marriage**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto so pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Etha mah.. cuma pinjem karakternya aja ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Pairing : Sasuke-FemNaru, Gaara-FemNaru, Sasori-FemNaru, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-ino, dan masih bnyk lainnya sesuai dg pengembangan cerita ㈶1㈶1㈶1**

 **Rated : T bs naik jd M (Tergantung mood author yee ㈶0㈶0)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt, marriage, divorce, family.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gak jelas kyk yg nulis, alur maju mundur cantik...cantik... (Loh kok jd lagunya syahrini sih?!) #abaikan authornya yg lagi sinting, Typo(s), gender switch, dan masih bnyk lainnya, so yg gk suka gk usah baca. Okay ㈶0㈶0**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **1\. Uzumaki Naruto : 29 tahun**

 **2\. Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

 **3\. Sabaku Gaara : 30 tahun**

 **4\. Haruno Sakura : 29 tahun**

 **5\. Uchiha Sarada : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Alasan Gaara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto menyeret koper kecilnya dan menyelempangkan tas kotak kecil yang seragam dengan rekan-rekan pramugarinya yang lain. Sesekali dia tersenyum menanggapi rekan pramugari lainnya yang terus menggodanya atas hubungannya dengan Sasori dan juga dengan Gaara yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai pilot. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Sasori dan Gaara berada disebuah restoran makanan cepat saji yang berada di bandara ini.

 _"Ada apa Naru?!"_

Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan kepada semua rekan kerjanya. "Kalian duluan saja ke hotel, sepertinya aku masih ada urusan disini"

Wanita cantik rekan Naruto sesama pramugari itu tersenyum tipis dan menepuk bahu Naruto. "Kalau begitu kami duluan saja Naru, jangan lupa besok lusa kita ada penerbangan menuju Sunagakure bersama _captaint_ Gaara dan _captaint_ Sasori"

Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Aku mengerti! Sampai jumpa!" Jawab Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya pada semua rekannya. Setelah semua teman-temannya terlihat semakin jauh, Naruto masuk kedalam restoran makanan cepat saji dimana Gaara dan Sasori berada.

 **"Boleh aku bergabung bersama kalian disini?"**

Secara bersamaan Sasori dan Gaara langsung terkejut melihat keberadaan Naruto disini. Kemudian Sasori bangkit berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Naruto. "Urusanku dengannya sudah selesai. Lebih baik kita langsung _check in_ hotel saja"

"Kau duluan saja, masih ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Gaara"

"Tapi Naruto~"

Naruto berbalik dan menyatukan kedua tangannya dihadapan Sasori. "Aku mohon Sasori" Naruto sedikit berjinjit dan membisiki Sasori. "Kau mempercayaiku bukan?!"

Sasori terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Gaara menyesap kopi miliknya dengan perlahan, menikmati aroma kopi yang terasa menyegarkan di hidungnya. "Dia pria yang cukup emosional"

Naruto ikut duduk dihadapan Gaara kemudian menggeleng pelan menanggapi perkataan Gaara. "Tidak, kau salah. Sasori tidak pernah terpancing emosinya dengan siapapun kecuali denganmu" Naruto tertawa kecil. "Dia pria yang gigih dan pantang menyerah, sama sepertimu dulu"

Gaara meletakkan gelas kopinya diatas meja dan tertawa kecil. "Apa kau mencintainya?!"

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah mengalihkan pertanyaan Gaara dengan pertanyaannya. "Apa hidupmu bahagia dengan istri barumu?"

"Aku tahu betul dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan kita karena kau tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaanku tadi bukan?!" Gaara membuang nafas berat. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Naru, berhentilah mempermainkan perasaan seorang pria"

Naruto mendengus sinis. "Kau yang telah mempermainkan perasaanku, Gaara" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tertawa mengejek. "Aku tidak melihat cincin pernikahan lain di jarimu selain cincin pernikahan kita. Kenapa kau tidak melepasnya?"

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau sendiri juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku" jawab Gaara sambil menunjuk cincin di jari manis Naruto dengan dagunya. Gaara bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat yang lebih _privasi_ saja"

.

.

.

Kedua manik hitam Sasuke menangkap sosok Naruto yang masuk ke dalam mobil bersama dengan seorang pria yang sepertinya sangat familiar baginya. "Ibu, ibu tidak keberatan jika aku menitipkan Sarada kepada kalian? Sepertinya ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan dulu bu"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut. "Sarada cucu kami juga Sasuke, kenapa ibu harus keberatan. Lagi pula Sakura-chan nanti akan datang ke rumah, dia bilang dia sangat merindukan Sarada"

"Ibu berhentilah merepotkan Sakura bu. Aku tidak suka ibu terus menghubunginya dan memberi harapan palsu padanya"

Mikoto mengambil Sarada yang tertidur dalam gendongan Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam mobil mengikuti suaminya. "Sudah selesaikan urusanmu sana! Kami pulang dulu" Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu mulai melaju meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan sebuah taksi dan memerintahkan sopir taksi itu untuk mengikuti sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah yang ditumpangi oleh Naruto dan seorang pria yang ia lihat tadi. Ada sebagian rasa tidak suka dihatinya saat Sasuke melihat pria itu menggandeng tangan _dobenya._

Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat ia mengenali sosok pria yang sedang bersama Naruto, pria itu adalah Sabaku Gaara. Sahabat Naruto sekaligus orang yang menjadi pesaingnya dulu.

Sasuke berlari mengejar kedua sosok berbeda gender itu. Tetapi Sasuke mendesah kesal ketika ia mendapati Naruto dan Gaara sudah masuk ke dalam ruang VVIP sebuah restoran.

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto duduk dihadapan Gaara tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada pria bermarga Sabaku itu. "Baiklah, aku tidak ingin basa-basi. Aku bersedia mengikutimu karena ada satu hal yang dari dulu hingga saat ini belum kau jawab dengan jujur" ujar Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Apa alasanmu menceraikanku, dulu?!"

"Aku lihat sepertinya kau belum menikah lagi, dan kau juga masih memakai cincin pernikahan kita jadi apa alasanmu, Gaara?!" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Dengan sikapnya yang tenang, Gaara memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesankan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka berdua. "Jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa Naru, kita baru bertemu lagi selama hampir dua tahun kita bercerai. Bagaimana kabarmu?! Apa pria bernama Sasori itu adalah kekasihmu?"

"Dia kekasihku atau bukan, itu bukan urusanmu lagi Gaara" jawab Naruto dengan nada sinisnya. "Apa kau bahagia dengan perceraian kita?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapan kecewanya pada Gaara.

"Kau ingin jawaban bohong atau jujur?!"

"Gaara berhenti selalu memutar kata-kataku! Tentu saja aku menginginkan jawaban jujur!" Jawab Naruto yang mulai kesal karena Gaara terus membuat perbincangan mereka semakin rumit. _Naruto akui, Gaara mempunyai sifat yang sangat tenang. Tapi di lain sisi, Naruto merasa sifat Gaara yang terlalu tenang itulah yang membuat adanya jarak diantara mereka selama pernikahan mereka._

"Aku tidak bahagia atas perceraian kita" jawab Gaara dengan senyum mirisnya. "Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal atas keputusanku untuk kita berpisah. Itu jalan yang terbaik untuk kita, Naru!"

"Tapi kenapa? Jika kau menceraikanku karena aku tidak mampu memberikan keturunan untukmu, kenapa kau tidak menikah lagi dengan wanita lain yang sanggup memberimu keturunan yang keluargamu inginkan 'hah? Apa selama ini, pernyataan cintamu kepadaku hanyalah sebuah omong kosong bagimu?"

Gaara bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto menyeret kursi di dekatnya lalu duduk di dekat wanita itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur membelai pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Sampai saat inipun, aku sangat mencintaimu Naru" Gaara menarik dagu Naruto yang mulai mempejamkan matanya. "Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kepadamu. Percayalah, aku melakukan itu semua demi kebaikanmu" kata Gaara lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, menghisap lalu saling melumat satu sama lain dengan penuh kerinduan.

 _ **Bagaimanapun mereka telah hidup bersama selama lima tahun, sangat munafik bila mereka tidak saling merindukan satu sama lain.**_

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Gaara. Kebaikan apa yang aku dapat selain rasa sakit ini Gaara. Katakan padaku!" Jawab Naruto disela ciuman mereka.

Gaara melepaskan pagutannya dan terdiam menerawang. "Tidak, kau membohongi dirimu sendiri Naruto. Sejak dulu, hatimu tidak sepenuhnya menjadi milikku" Perkataan Gaara terhenti saat seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan pesanan makanan dan minuman ke meja mereka.

"Itu tidak benar, Gaara! Aku mencintaimu! Apa kau tahu betapa aku sangat tersiksa karena perceraian kita?"

Gaara kembali duduk di tempatnya semula dan meminum kopi pesanannya dengan nikmat. "Kau akan membenciku setelah kau tahu, apa yang aku sembunyikan darimu Naru. Kedatanganku kembali kesini adalah untuk menebus semua dosa-dosa yang pernah aku perbuat. Percayalah Naruto, ini semua demi kebaikanmu!"

Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan emosinya yang meluap. "Kau egois Gaara! Kau sangat egois!" Naruto pergi dari tempat itu dengan airmatanya yang mulai kembali jatuh. _Naruto sendiri merasa sebal karena ia merasa menjadi wanita yang sangat lemah karena cinta._ Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti melihat seorang pria berdiri yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia temui, tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang VVIP yang ditempatinya bersama Gaara.

"Kau menangis?!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus airmata Naruto namun dengan cepat ditampik oleh Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Singkat Naruto menerobos keberadaan Sasuke.

Saat Naruto melewatinya, Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto hingga wanita cantik itu tidak dapat pergi. "Kita perlu bicara! Aku ingin mendengarkannya langsung dari mulutmu sebelum aku mencari tahu kebenarannya!"

"Lepaskan dia!" Gaara menghampiri Naruto yang meronta pada genggaman Sasuke lalu melepas tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangan Naruto. "Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan kembali denganmu, Uchiha!" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin dan menyeret Naruto keluar dari restoran.

"Tidak sebelum kita berbicara!" Sasuke mendengus dan menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Apa hakmu melarangnya 'hah?!" Kata Sasuke menarik sebelah lengan Naruto yang bebas.

 **Cukup!**

 _Naruto semakin dibuat kesal oleh kedua pria yang sama-sama sedang menarik tangannya saat ini._ _ **Apa mereka pikir dia adalah boneka yang saling direbutkan dan ditarik kesana kemari?**_

Naruto menghentakkan kedua tangannya sehingga pegangan Sasuke dan Gaara terlepas. "Lepaskan aku!" Naruto melirik Gaara sebentar kemudian menautkan tangannya pada Gaara. "Dia sangat berhak atas diriku!" Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan Gaara dan menunjukkan cincin pernikahannya dengan Gaara. "Dia suamiku, kami sudah menikah jadi jangan ganggu hidupku lagi Sasuke!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Saat ini dia berusaha menormalkan perasaannya yang terasa sakit mendengar _dobe-nya_ telah menikah dengan seseorang yang menjadi pesaingnya dulu. "Omong kosong apa ini?!"

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan tertawa sinis melihat reaksi Sasuke. "Kau bilang ini omong kosong?! Baiklah..." Naruto menghadap kearah Gaara, lalu dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menarik dagu Gaara lalu mencium bibir Gaara dihadapan Sasuke. Tidak berhenti disitu, Gaara malah menarik tengkuk Naruto dan memperdalam ciuman mereka menghiraukan segala tatapan aneh yang menuju ke arahnya.

"Gaara, kau minum alkohol?!" Tanya Naruto lirih disela ciumannya yang panas.

Naruto melepaskan pagutannya dan menormalkan deru nafasnya yang memburu. Naruto merasa lega karena Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka, tanpa menimbulkan kekacauan di tempat ini. _ **Setidaknya, ciuman itu mampu mengusir Sasuke pergi dari tempat itu...**_

Naruto kembali mengalihkan wajahnya menuju Gaara. Pria tampan bermarga Sabaku itu tiba-tiba terkekeh sambil bertepuk tangan.

"See?!" Kata Gaara singkat sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya membuat Naruto semakin bingung dengan sikap sinis Gaara saat ini.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?!" Tanya bingung Naruto. Naruto kembali masuk kedalam ruang VVIP yang dipesannya tadi. Ia melihat sebotol _Vodka_ kosong tergeletak diatas meja itu.

 _Sejak kapan Gaara memesan minuman terkutuk itu?_

Naruto mulai melihat Gaara berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Naruto menarik sebelah tangan Gaara dan membantu memapahnya. "Gaara sepertinya kau sudah mabuk! Sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel, biarkan aku yang mengemudikan mobilmu" cemas Naruto.

Gaara tertawa sinis menanggapi raut wajah Naruto yang menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan. "Apa kau mencemaskanku?"

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali berjalan memapah Gaara yang semakin bersikap aneh. "Kau berbohong! Aku tahu, kau tidak pernah mencemaskanku. Perasaanmu kepadanya tidak akan pernah berubah sejak tujuh tahun hingga saat ini! Kau masih mencintainya! Dan hari ini, aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku selama ini. Alasanku menceraikanmu" kata Gaara melantur melepaskan tangan Naruto dari dirinya.

Naruto sedikit berlari mengimbangi langkah lebar Gaara yang berlari dengan sempoyongan menuju parkiran mobilnya. "Gaara?! Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau yang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau yang ingin berpisah denganku karena kau ingin memiliki sebuah anggota keluarga baru yang akan menjadi penerus keluargamu?! Apa yang terjadi denganku maupun Sasuke, semuanya berakhir semenjak aku menikah denganmu tujuh tahun yang lalu!"

"Tidak Naru! meski kau memungkirinya dengan keras, seluruh hatimu hanya kau berikan kepada satu nama yaitu Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara tertawa kencang hingga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya. "Apa kau tahu? Aku berbohong kepadamu, mengenai itu semua! Kesalahannya ada padaku! Akulah yang menjadi penyebab kita tidak memiliki penerus setelah anak itu lahir. Aku mandul! Akulah yang mandul! Bukan dirimu!" teriak Gaara dengan lantang.

Seketika itu juga seluruh pertahanan yang Naruto bangun dengan Kukuh, roboh bersamaan dengan pernyataan jujur Gaara. "Ja-jadi k-kau menceraikanku bukan karena kelemahanku?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Gaara kembali berpegangan pada dasbor mobilnya dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. "Rahimmu memang terluka dan cacat, tapi kau masih bisa memiliki harapan untuk menimang seorang bayi walaupun harapan itu sangat kecil!" Gaara kembali tertawa tidak jelas. "Awalnya aku berpikir, alasan terbesarku menceraikanmu adalah agar kau hidup bahagia bersama suamimu yang baru dan kau bisa memiliki buah cinta bersamanya dan hidup berbahagia. Tetapi ternyata aku adalah pria yang paling munafik, Naruto!" racau kembali Gaara dalam segala ketidaksadarannya.

"Aku menceraikanmu, karena aku lelah! Aku lelah menjadi tempat sandaranmu disaat pria brengsek itu meninggalkanmu, aku juga lelah karena selama lima tahun pernikahan kita kau tidak pernah membalas perasaanku! Pernyataan cinta yang kau ucapkan tadi hanya omong kosong Naru! OMONG KOSONG!" Lanjut Gaara dengan berteriak.

Airmata Naruto langsung meluncur begitu saja, setelah dua tahun perpisahannya dengan pria ini. _Naruto baru mengetahui jika Gaara menceraikannya bukan karena kecacatannya sebagai seorang wanita. Tapi karena maksud baik Gaara untuk melepaskannya dengan pria lain yang mampu membuat keinginan terbesarnya menjadi seorang ibu terpenuhi._

 **Terlepas dari rasa cemburu Gaara dan kesalahpahaman mengenai perasaannya selama ini...**

 _ **Blamm...**_

Naruto sangat terkejut saat ternyata Gaara sudah menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sangat keras lalu mengemudikan mobilnya dalam keadaan mabuk. "GAARA! TUNGGU! DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul kaca jendela pria itu dengan cukup keras.

Naruto jatuh bersipuh di jalan aspal yang kasar sambil menangis. "Maafkan aku, Gaara! Maafkan aku karena selama ini aku tidak peka terhadapmu!" Naruto meremas dadanya dengan sangat kuat. "Apa kau tahu?! Aku tidak berbohong! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Seiring berjalannya waktu selama pernikahan kita, aku mulai belajar mencintaimu!"

Naruto melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya dan melemparkannya dengan asal. "Tapi disaat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau menceraikanku Gaara! Kau meninggalkanku dengan alasan yang begitu menyakiti hatiku. Pernyataanmu itu yang membuat aku menganggap bahwa kau sama brengseknya dengan dia, yang meninggalkanku setelah kau bosan denganku!"

Naruto mengusap kasar airmatanya dan berusaha menormalkan suaranya, kemudian merogoh tas genggamnya dan mencari ponselnya yang kini telah berganti warna menjadi merah muda karena ponsel lamanya yang hilang.

 **"Halo, Ino?!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Ini aku, Naruto. Ponsel lamaku hilang!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Apa kau bisa menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Aku janji aku yang akan mentraktirmu sepuasnya!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Jemput aku di Restoran Mirai"**

Naruto langsung mengakhiri panggilannya dan bangkit berdiri dan berteduh, menunggu kedatangan temannya yang akan menjemputnya dan membantunya melupakan semua masalahnya hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeyeye...**

 **Ahaiii etha kembali hadir dg chapter baru ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **Gk bs bnyk komentar nih, sedikit menjawab pertanyaan. Status Sasori dsni adalah kekasih Naruto, dan Gaara, dia itu mantan misua (#eh maksudnya suami)nya Naruto. Kalo Sasuke? Die mah di mantan pacarnya si Naru.**

 **Sedikit mereview, mungkin chapter ini sedikit membingungkan para readers sekalian tapi aku merasa perasaan Naruto ke Gaara itu wajar kok. Mengingat lima tahun pernikahan yang telah mereka jalani bersama, munafik banget bila tidak ada rasa di antara mereka.**

 **Ada pepatah jawa mengatakan 'Witing tresno jalaran soko kulino' maksudnya 'Cinta datang karena terbiasa' dan etha rasa pepatah masih berlaku hingga kini.**

 **Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu yeee...**

 **benih-benih cinta bila dipupuk dan dirawat dg benar maka hasilnya akan memuaskan tetapi sebaliknya. Jadi apa menurut kalian** _ **She still have some feeling for her ex-husband hm? ㈴4㈴4**_

 **Untuk saat ini ide menulis ff-marriage masih bertebaran di kepala etha. Jadi etha lg nulis klnjutan ff ini. Doain aja ide utk ff lain ikut muncul.**

 **Oh iya nanti ada beberapa part utk flashback ttg hubungan Gaara-naruto-Sasuke, tentang alasan Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto n bagaimana Naruto bs merried sm Gaara. Tp di balik itu smua ada satu rahasia besar yg berkaitan dg masa lalu mereka.**

 **Penasaran?**

 **Tunggu next chapter ya guys ㈳4㈳4**

 **See u next chapter guys...㈴1㈴1**

 **Jangan lp reviewnya yups?! ㈸3㈸3**

 **Minggu, 16 April 2017**

 **Ethatata㈵6㈴5**


	9. Chapter 8

**Marriage**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto so pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Etha mah.. cuma pinjem karakternya aja ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Pairing : Sasuke-FemNaru, Gaara-FemNaru, Sasori-FemNaru, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-ino, dan masih bnyk lainnya sesuai dg pengembangan cerita ㈶1㈶1㈶1**

 **Rated : T bs naik jd M (Tergantung mood author yee ㈶0㈶0)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt, marriage, divorce, family.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gak jelas kyk yg nulis, alur maju mundur cantik...cantik... (Loh kok jd lagunya syahrini sih?!) #abaikan authornya yg lagi sinting, Typo(s), gender switch, dan masih bnyk lainnya, so yg gk suka gk usah baca. Okay ㈶0㈶0**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **1\. Uzumaki Naruto : 29 tahun**

 **2\. Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

 **3\. Akasuna Sasori : 30 tahun**

 **4\. Sabaku Gaara : 30 tahun**

 **5\. Haruno Sakura : 29 tahun**

 **6\. Uchiha Sarada : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Penyesalan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Sasuke membuka pintu mansion kediamannya dengan sangat keras, bahkan hampir seluruh maid yang bekerja dirumahnya tidak berani menyapa Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah.

Mikoto berjalan tergopoh-gopoh membawa Sarada dalam gendongannya. _"Sasuke kau sudah pulang? Kenapa cepat se~"_

 _ **"~Sasuke!"**_ Panggil Mikoto sekali lagi saat ia melihat putranya tidak menggubris perkataannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Mikoto menyerahkan Sarada pada _baby sitter_ kepercayaan keluarganya dan mengejar Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya. _Mikoto tahu, putranya ini pasti sedang menghadapi masalah yang besar sehingga dia menjadi uring-uringan tidak jelas seperti ini..._

Mikoto dapat melihat Sasuke mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi kamarnya, membuat kacau kamarnya yang sudah susah payah dirapikan oleh Mikoto sendiri saat mendengar putranya akan datang. "Sasuke kau sedang mencari apa? Mengapa kau mengacaukan seluruh isi kamarmu? ibu sudah merapikan kamarmu dengan susah payah tadi!"

Sasuke masih mengobrak-abrikkan isi kamarnya mencari sebuah benda kecil yang tidak pernah disentuhnya sejak tujuh tahun terakhir. "Bu, apa ibu melihat kotak kado berbentuk balok kecil berwarna merah maroon di kamar ini? Aku masih ingat, tujuh tahun yang lalu aku menyimpan benda itu di lemari ini"

"Tunggu! Sepertinya ibu pernah melihatnya!"

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Mikoto dan menuntun ibunya untuk duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. "Dimana bu? Katakan padaku, dimana benda itu?"

"Ibu ingat, sepertinya kotak itu disimpan oleh Samui di lemari di kamarnya"

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Bagaimana bisa kotak itu, berada di kamar kak Samui bu?"

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Samui bilang itu adalah hadiah yang kau berikan atas pernikahan kalian"

"Tidak bu! Kotak itu adalah hadiah dari seorang wanita yang telah aku campakkan bu!" pungkas Sasuke lalu berlari menuju kamar yang dimaksud. Sampai di kamar itu Sasuke menemukan sebuah kotak yang Ia cari, tersimpan rapi diantara tumpukan baju di lemari.

 _Melihat dari tampilan pitanya yang telah terbuka, sepertinya kotak itu pernah dibuka oleh seseorang..._

 _Dengan gemetar, Sasuke membuka perlahan kotak kado berwarna merah maron itu..._

Kotak itu berisi sebuah _testpack_ yang dihiasi pita kecil berwarna merah. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar, Sasuke mengambil benda pipih berwarna putih.

 **Dua garis merah?!**

 **Naruto hamil?!**

 **Naruto hamil, darah dagingnya dan Ia mencampakkan wanitanya dalam keadaan mengandung darah dagingnya? Semua mimpinya itu, ternyata adalah petunjuk Tuhan kepadanya selama ini!**

 _Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini! Saat itu, Naruto pasti ingin menyampaikan ini kepadaku dan dengan teganya aku tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya dan malah pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan mengandung, sesal Sasuke dalam hati._

Mikoto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat melihat benda apa yang berada di dalam kotak itu. Sebuah _testpack_ dengan dua garis merah terpampang disana. _Mikoto tahu apa arti dua garis merah itu..._

"Sasuke, i-itu _testpack_ siapa?" tanya Mikoto lirih tanpa menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya.

Sasuke menangis dengan penuh penyesalannya. "Ini _testpack_ milik wanita yang selama ini selalu aku cintai bu. Aku pria yang brengsek bu! Aku meninggalkannya dalam keadaan sedang mengandung darah dagingku, bu! Pantas saja dia begitu membenciku setelah tujuh tahun kita tidak bertemu, bu!" Jawab Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari benda pipih berwarna putih itu.

Mikoto ikut merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh putranya. Bagaimanapun ini semua adalah kesalahannya, Sasuke terjebak dalam keadaan ini karena memenuhi permintaannya. Sebagai seorang ibu, Mikoto merasa gagal menjadi ibu yang baik bagi putranya.

"Maafkan ibu, Sasuke! Kalau saja ibu tidak memaksamu menikah dengan Samui, mungkin kau akan hidup bahagia dengan wanita itu dan buah hati kalian. Maafkan ibu! Maafkan ibu!"

"Bu, aku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri bu!" pinta Sasuke tanpa memandang ibunya.

"Tapi Sasuke, kau~"

"~aku mohon bu! Aku butuh menyendiri, saat ini!" potong Sasuke dengan tatapan memohonnya. Mikoto mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Marriage

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori berlari masuk kedalam sebuah klub elite dengan perasaan cemas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut klub ini yang penuh dengan hingar bingar musik yang keras dan lampu disko yang berwarna-warni.

Sasori melihat orang yang ia cari sedang tertidur dimeja di dampingi oleh dua orang yang sangat ia kenal yakni, Ino dan Sai. "Akhirnya kau sampai juga, _captaint!_ Aku sudah kewalahan menghadapi kekasihmu ini! Kekasihmu ini benar-benar luar biasa saat dia mabuk!" keluh Sai sambil menunjuk Naruto yang tertidur di meja. "Kau tahu, tariannya tadi sangat luar biasa. Aku yakin, semua pria di klub ini pasti menginginkan wanitamu untuk menghangatkan ranjang mereka!" Lanjut Sai dengan seringaian nakalnya.

Sai mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sasori yang memerah. Sai tahu, Sasori adalah _typikal_ pria pencemburu. Dia ingin melihat, seberapa serius sahabatnya itu kepada wanita ini. "Sepertinya dia terlihat sangat hebat diranjang, Sasori! Pilihanmu memang tidak pernah salah! Kalau aku belum mempunyai Ino-chan, mungkin malam ini aku akan menghabiskan malamku bersamanya diatas ranjang dan saling berbagi kehangatan yang menggairahkan" bisik Sai menggoda Sasori.

Sasori langsung mendorong Sai untuk menjauh darinya. "Hentikan pikiran jorokmu sekarang juga!" Telunjuk Sasori teracung tepat di depan wajah Sai. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu, bila kau masih memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dia! Kau mengerti?!"

Sai langsung mendapat sikutan dan pelototan mata dari Ino, saat Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keposesifan Sasori terhadap Naruto. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya walau Ino telah mencubit lengannya dengan sangat keras, hingga membiru.

" _Captaint,_ tolong bawa sahabatku ini dengan utuh dan selamat. Entah apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti, kau jangan terlalu mendengarkan ucapannya. Dia sedang mabuk saat ini!" tambah Ino pada Sasori.

Sasori mengangguk sebentar dan menggendong Naruto yang hampir tidak sadar ala _bridal style._ "Kau mau membawaku kemana 'hm?! Aku masih ingin minum!" Racau Naruto dalam dekapan Sasori.

"Tidak Naru, kau sudah sangat mabuk saat ini!"

Naruto memukul dada bidang Sasori. "Tapi aku masih ingin menari disini! Turunkan aku!" Pinta Naruto.

Sasori terus menghiraukan perkataan Naruto dan membawa Naruto masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu membetulkan sabuk pengaman untuk wanitanya. Sasori menghembuskan nafas lega, saat Naruto tertidur di dalam mobilnya. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk mengemudi, Sasori membelai wajah Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap wajah damai wanitanya.

"Gaara?!" Racau Naruto dalam tidurnya.

Sasori tersenyum miris. _Jadi ini alasan Naruto menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada alkohol?_

"Kau sama brengseknya dengan dia, Gaara! Kau meninggalkanku disaat aku mulai mencintaimu" ucap Naruto kembali meracau.

Sasori langsung meminggirkan mobilnya saat Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan langsung kepadaku tentang kondisimu. Aku akan menerima kondisimu dan tidak berharap banyak atas keinginanku itu Gaara!" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasori dan mencium bibir Sasori dengan penuh gairah.

Sasori sendiri mulai merasa kehilangan akalnya dan ikut tersulut dalam gairah yang di timbulkan Naruto. Sasori langsung melepaskan pagutannya saat ia menyadari apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. "Maaf Naru, aku Sasori. Bukan Gaara!" Ucap Sasori dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh Naruto.

Setelah sampai dihotel tempat semua kru maskapai menginap. Sasori kembali menggendong Naruto ala _bridal style_ dan menidurkan kekasihnya di kamar Naruto. Sampai di kamar milik Naruto, Sasori melepas sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakan Naruto. Dia langsung mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati kaki Naruto yang lecet.

"Terkutuklah sepatu itu! Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau memakai sepatu terkutuk itu selama berjam-jam" gerutu Sasori tidak jelas.

Sasori ikut berbaring disebelah Naruto. Ia menyingkirkan semua anak rambut Naruto yang menutupi paras cantik wanitanya ini. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naru. Jangan pernah pergi dariku" ucap Sasori tulus lalu mencium kening Naruto. Sasori mengernyit tidak suka, saat aroma alkohol yang begitu pekat kembali menguar menggelitik indra penciumnya. "Kau meminum Tequilla, Naru?! Astaga! Sepertinya aku juga harus mengganti pakaianmu! Maafkan atas kelancanganku, tapi aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadamu."

Sasori bangkit berdiri dan mengambil satu stel piyama dari dalam koper Naruto. Dia juga mengambil sewadah berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Dengan telaten Sasori menyeka seluruh tubuh Naruto, Sasori bahkan berkali-kali menelan ludahnya berusaha meredam hasratnya yang timbul karena melihat tubuh sexy dan mulus milik Naruto.

"Sasori?!"

Naruto membuka matanya dan memanggil Sasori lalu tertawa tidak jelas dan akhirnya menangis kembali. Sasori tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Naruto masih berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Apa kau tahu Sasori, ternyata Gaara menceraikanku bukan karena aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya. Tapi lebih karena dia yang mandul Sasori! Dia bodoh! Dia bodoh karena tidak mengatakan hal sepenting itu kepadaku! Apa dia tidak berpikir, aku akan menerimanya dalam keadaan apapun?"

Sasori melirik Naruto sebentar lalu kembali menyeka tangan Naruto. "Yah...dia memang pria yang bodoh!" Jawab Sasori.

Naruto kembali menangis putus asa. "Kenapa dia tidak berpikir, saat dulu dia mau bertanggungjawab atas anak yang kukandung walau itu bukan darah dagingnya, dia telah menerimaku dengan apa adanya! Jadi kenapa aku tidak bisa menerima kondisinya juga, aku juga bukan wanita baik-baik!"

Akhirnya Sasori lebih memilih diam dan coba mendengarkan semua cerita yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Naruto kembali tertawa pedih. " _Ahahahaha_...tidak!tidak! Dia menceraikanku karena dia merasa aku masih mencintai teme brengsek itu! _Hahahahaha_ dia tidak sadar bila aku benar-benar mulai mencintainya _hahahahaha_ "

"Apa kau masih mencintai Gaara?!" Tanya Sasori hati-hati.

"Cinta?!" Sasori mengangguki ucapan Naruto. "Aku sudah tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta! Cinta hanya membuatmu jatuh ke dalam lubang kesengsaraan, Sasori dan aku bukan keledai bodoh yang akan jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Lalu apa kau mencintaiku?!" Tanya kembali Sasori dengan ragu. Dia tahu, pertanyaan bodohnya ini akan mendatangkan jawaban yang mungkin akan menyakiti hatinya. _Selama mereka berpacaran, Naruto bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun membalas ungkapan cintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh._

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya dan menangkup wajah Sasori. "Kau pria yang baik, Sasori! Tapi maaf aku sudah tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta! Aku menyayangimu! Sungguh!"

Sasori tersenyum kecut sambil kedua tangannya memakaikan piyama ke badan Naruto. "Aku akan membuat kau kembali mempercayai cinta, Naru! Aku janji!" Ucap Sasori dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Gaara tersenyum lega mendengar semua perkataan Sasori dari balik pintu. _Benar...tanpa sengaja, Gaara melihat Sasori menggendong Naruto dalam keadaan tidak sadar._ Gaara juga bisa melihat kesungguhan perasaan Sasori dari sikapnya yang begitu menjaga Naruto. _Di dalam hati, Gaara lega telah melepaskan wanita itu untuk mendapatkan pria yang baik seperti Sasori..._

Setelah pertemuannya kembali dengan mantan rivalnya dulu, Uchiha Sasuke. Gaara merasa pikirannya sangat kacau dan menumpahkannya pada sebotol _vodka._ Gaara bahkan menyesal telah meminum minuman terkutuk itu, karena gara-gara meminum minuman itu dia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di restoran dan bahkan dia juga tidak mengingat apa saja yang telah ia katakan pada Naruto. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Naruto telah mengetahui salah satu rahasia terbesarnya yang selama ini dia simpan rapat-rapat.

Gaara berjalan kembali menuju kamar hotelnya, lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Tidak lama kemudian ia telah terhubung dengan seseorang itu.

 **"..."**

 **"Ini aku, Gaara. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Benarkah?"**

 **"..."**

 **"Aku akan menemuinya jika kau membawanya ke rumahmu"**

 **"..."**

 **"Hm"**

Gaara kembali meletakkan ponselnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk berwarna putih itu. "Sebentar lagi" gumamnya tidak jelas.

Gaara kemudian mengambil bingkai foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto dan membelai foto Naruto dengan lembut seolah-olah foto itu adalah diri Naruto yang asli. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, Naru. Dengan cepat aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini dan aku akan membawa kebahagiaan lagi untukmu Naru! Aku berjanji!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa seorang wanita cantik berkulit putih dengan surai merah mudanya yang mencolok. Sarada menghentikan sarapannya dan berbalik menatap seseorang yang baru saja datang menghampirinya.

"Mama Sakura?" Pekiknya senang lalu berlari kearah Sakura.

Sakura membuka kedua tangannya dan memeluk Sarada dengan sayang. "Kau semakin bertambah besar saja, Sarada!" Sakura mencium pipi Sarada dengan gemas lalu menggendong Sarada dan mencium tangan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Ayo Sakura, bergabunglah sarapan bersama kami!" Ajak Mikoto padanya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil lalu ikut duduk di bangku makan keluarga Uchiha, lalu Sakura melirik meja makan keluarga Uchiha yang terasa tidak lengkap tanpa kehadiran Sasuke disana. "Papamu tidak ikut sarapan, Sara-chan?"

Mikoto tersenyum tipis dan mengambilkan segelas airputih untuk suaminya. "Sasuke sedang tidak enak badan Sakura, jadi dia sarapan di dalam kamarnya. Sarada mau tambah?"

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak nenek, Sarada sudah kenyang"

Sakura mengangguk paham kemudian tersenyum pada Sarada. "Tuan Uchiha, Nyonya Uchiha, kedatangan saya disini bermaksud untuk mengajak Sarada ke rumah saya. Apa anda memperkenankan saya membawa Sarada ke rumah saya?" pinta Sakura pada Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Mikoto melirik suaminya yang diam dengan wajah datarnya lalu menyikutnya pelan. Suaminya itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Maafkan suami tante ya Sakura. Tentu saja kau boleh membawa Sarada! Kau sudah menjadi ibu'nya kan?!"

Sarada mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Ma, apa kita akan bertemu dengan _a~_ " perkataan Sarada langsung diputus oleh sakura dengan menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibir gadis mungil itu. Sakura hanya mengisyaratkan **'iya'** dengan anggukannya hingga Sarada memekik senang.

"Sarada akan ke kamar papa dulu agar Sarada di izinkan menginap di rumah mama Sakura" Sarada berlari menuju kamar Sasuke.

Neneknya bilang papanya sedang tidak enak badan dan tidak bisa di ganggu jadi Sarada memutuskan bahwa ia hanya meminta ijin kepada Sasuke untuk menginap di rumah Sakura agar tidak merepotkan papanya. "Pa? Apa Sarada boleh masuk?"

Sarada langsung masuk begitu saja ke kamar Sasuke saat Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab panggilan Sarada. Sarada mengamati ruang gelap ini dengan heran, tidak biasanya kamar papanya ini begitu berantakan seperti ini. Sarada bahkan terlonjak kaget melihat papanya yang menatap kosong sebuah ponsel berwarna putih. _Papanya bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangannya..._

Sarada duduk disebelah Sasuke dan menggoyakan lengan Sasuke sedikit meminta perhatian dari pria berusia 30-an itu. "Pa, Sarada ingin meminta ijin papa untuk menginap dirumah mama Sakura. Apa boleh pa?" Sarada mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka papanya saat Sasuke masih tidak merespon perkataannya. "Apa papa mendengarkan Sarada?"

Tangan Sarada langsung bergetar saat papanya menatapnya tajam seperti saat ini, walau begitu Sarada berusaha membuang semua ketakutannya dan memeluk Sasuke. "Papa, bolehkah malam ini Sarada menginap di rumah mama Sakura?"

"hn" jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman tidak jelasnya.

"Hn yang papa maksud itu iya atau tidak pa? Sarada bingung mengartikan bahasa alien papa!" Gerutu Sarada yang langsung membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan.

 _ **"Teme! Hn itu maksudnya iya atau tidak? Aku bingung mengartikan kosakata alienmu itu!"**_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang kepalanya saat kenangan itu kembali muncul di kepalanya dan membuat perasaan bersalah didadanya semakin bertambah. **"Pergi! Aku bilang cepat keluar dari tempat ini!"** Bentak Sasuke pada Sarada.

Sarada kembali mendekati Sasuke dengan ragu. "Tapi pa, Sarada cuma mau~"

 **"~Aku bilang pergi artinya kau harus pergi!"** Bentak Sasuke kembali pada Sarada. Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sarada dan menguncangnya dengan cukup keras hingga membuat Sarada _shock_ dan menangis. "Apa kau tahu?! Gara-gara dirimu, aku harus mengorbankan anakku dengan wanita yang sangat aku cintai! Aku rela mengorbankan kebahagiaanku, tapi tidak dengan kebahagiaan anakku dan kebahagiaan wanita yang sangat aku cintai!"

Mendengar suara Sasuke yang cukup keras membuat Mikoto langsung berlari masuk ke kamar Sasuke diikuti Sakura dan Fugaku. "Sasuke cukup! Apa yang kau lakukan ini?!" Mikoto langsung menggendong Sarada yang menangis ketakutan dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura. "Sakura, tante mohon kamu jaga Sarada untuk malam ini ya? Papanya Sarada sedang banyak masalah, jadi sebaiknya Sarada tinggal bersamamu untuk sementara waktu"

Sakura mengangguk paham lalu membawa Sarada pulang kerumahnya sambil berusaha menenangkan tangisan Sarada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai, chapter baru hadir dg karakter baru yah ㈴1㈴1.**

 **FYI Di sini istri Sasuke adalah Samui. Yang penggemar berat film Naruto pasti udah tahu siapa dia yaahhh ㈸3㈸3㈸3 dan ntr etha akan bahas siapa Samui, saat flashback aja yah ㈴2㈴2㈴2.**

 **Yang minta Sasuke menderita, tenang aja etha bakal siksa abang Sasuke yg udah tega ama Naru aku ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4. N sdkit menjawab pertanyaan kalian, Naruto melahirkan setelah menikah dengan Gaara dan hamil sebelum menikah dengan Gaara. Jadi tahu-kan maksudnya apa?**

 **Btw menurut kalian kira-kira bs gk nih abang Sasori menuhi janjinya untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta? ㈵8㈵8㈵8**

 **Cukup sampai disini yahh ㈸3㈸3**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ㈴2㈴2㈴2**

 **Selasa, 02 Mei 2017**

㈵6㈴5 **Ethatata ㈵6㈴5**


	10. Chapter 9

**Marriage**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto so pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Etha mah.. cuma pinjem karakternya aja ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Pairing : Sasuke-FemNaru, Gaara-FemNaru, Sasori-FemNaru, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-ino, dan masih bnyk lainnya sesuai dg pengembangan cerita ㈶1㈶1㈶1**

 **Rated : T bs naik jd M (Tergantung mood author yee ㈶0㈶0)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt, marriage, divorce, family.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gak jelas kyk yg nulis, alur maju mundur cantik...cantik... (Loh kok jd lagunya syahrini sih?!) #abaikan authornya yg lagi sinting, Typo(s), gender switch, dan masih bnyk lainnya, so yg gk suka gk usah baca. Okay ㈶0㈶0**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **1\. Uzumaki Naruto : 29 tahun**

 **2\. Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

 **3\. Akasuna Sasori : 30 tahun**

 **4\. Sabaku Gaara : 30 tahun**

 **5\. Haruno Sakura : 29 tahun**

 **6\. Uchiha Sarada : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : Keluarga?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Mikoto duduk di samping putranya yang kembali menangis keras. Dia tahu dan sangat tahu, putranya ini benar-benar terluka. _Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Mikoto melihat Sasuke menangis dengan sangat keras..._

"Sasuke, ibu tahu kau sangat menyesali apa yang telah terjadi pada tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tapi ini semua bukan salah Sarada sayang! Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang permasalahan yang terjadi diantara kalian" Mikoto menangis dan memukul dadanya dengan cukup keras. "Ibu yang bersalah Sasuke! Ibu yang memintamu bertanggungjawab atas anak kakakmu yang berada didalam kandungan Samui. Ibu yang memaksamu untuk menikahi Samui dengan alasan bahwa itu adalah permintaan terakhir kakakmu sebelum Itachi meninggal" ungkap sesal Mikoto.

"Kakakmu Itachi hanya berpesan kepada ibu, agar kau mau mencintai anaknya seperti anakmu sendiri. Tapi dia tidak menuntutmu untuk bertanggungjawab atas Samui." Mikoto memeluk Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalahnya. "Maafkan ibu, Sasuke! Maafkan ibu! Kalau saja waktu itu, Samui tidak melakukan bunuh diri dalam keadaan mengandung Sarada. Mungkin ibu tidak akan memaksamu memutuskan pacarmu dan menikahi wanita yang seharusnya menjadi kakak iparmu"

"Ibu sama sekali tidak berpikir jika kau akan berbuat sejauh itu dengan kekasihmu 'nak! Ibu pikir hubungan kalian hanya main-main sebab kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada ibu!" tambah Mikoto lagi sambil membelai sayang rambut Sasuke dan memeluknya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan pada ibunya dan tersenyum pedih mengenang wanitanya dulu. "Dia berasal dari sebuah keluarga sederhana bu, dia hanya tinggal bersama dengan ibunya. Hal itu juga yang menjadi alasannya menolak ajakanku untuk mempertemukannya dengan ibu. Dia merasa tidak sepadan dengan keluarga kita, keluarga Uchiha." Sasuke kembali menatap kedua bola mata ibunya. "Dan apa ibu tahu?! aku bahkan memutuskannya dengan mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi ketakutannya selama ini. Aku bilang dia tidak sepadan denganku dan aku akan menikahi dengan seorang wanita yang berasal dari kalangan yang sepadan denganku. Aku juga bersalah atas hal ini bu! Aku sangat bersalah atas hal ini!"

Sasuke kembali menyalakan ponsel berwarna putih di genggaman tangannya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pada ibunya. "Ibu lihat foto ini?! Dia begitu terlihat sangat cantik dengan perutnya yang membuncit, bu"

Mikoto meraih ponsel yang ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya. "Sasuke, darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini?"

"Ini handphone miliknya bu. Kami bertemu di Konoha sekitar seminggu yang lalu, dia begitu ketakutan melihatku dan lupa dengan ponselnya yang terjatuh"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mencarinya lagi Sasuke! Kau cari dan nikahi dia, dengan begitu anakmu akan mengenalmu sebagai ayahnya" Mikoto sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menangis terharu. _"Oh Tuhan, ternyata aku memiliki seorang cucu lagi yang sama sekali tidak aku ketahui keberadaannya! Kau harus menikahinya, Sasuke!"_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak teringat akan pertemuannya dengan Gaara dan juga Naruto lalu kembali menangis. "Semua sudah terlambat bu! Dia sudah menikah dengan pria lain! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah anakku laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang aku tahu, anakku pasti akan seumuran dengan Sarada bu!"

Mikoto mengusap airmatanya dan mengguncang lengan Sasuke. "Satu hal yang harus kau ingat Sasuke, tidak ada mantan orangtua atau mantan anak di dunia ini Sasuke. Kau harus mencari anakmu dan dia harus tahu mengenai ayahnya, ayah kandungnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Marriage

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori dan Naruto berjalan sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan penuh kecanggungan. Naruto yang malu atas perbuatannya kemarin malam yang mabuk-mabukan dan Sasori yang merasa canggung atas kebungkaman Naruto.

" _Eum..._ Naru, mengenai perkataan dokter tadi~" Sasori mencoba membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka, tetapi dengan cepat Naruto menyela perkataannya.

"~Aku tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan. Mereka akan menasehatiku untuk tidak menyentuh alkohol lagi, meminum obat dan mengikuti terapi untuk kesembuhan rahimku. Aku rasa itu semua cuma omong kosong, Sas! Sudah banyak obat yang masuk melalui tenggorokanku dan mengikuti semua saran mereka tapi tetap saja dokter selalu memvonisku bahwa aku akan susah memiliki bayi lagi." potong Naruto cepat. "Kau mungkin sudah mendengar perkataan kacauku kemarin tentang kemandulan Gaara, tetapi tetap saja Sasori. Rahimku cacat setelah kecelakaan itu dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi wanita yang sempurna" lanjut Naruto dengan lirih. _Naruto tahu perkataannya ini terasa sangat kejam, tetapi dia tidak ingin kembali merasakan sebuah harapan yang pada akhirnya akan menjatuhkannya kembali._

Sasori menghentikan langkahnya dan juga menghentikan langkah Naruto lalu mengangkat wajah Naruto yang tertunduk lesu dengan senyum kesabarannya. Ia menyingkap anak rambut Naruto ke belakang telinga wanita itu dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya. "Tidak, jangan katakan itu lagi Naru! Bagiku kau adalah wanita yang sangat sempurna." Dengan lembut tangan Sasori membingkai wajah Naruto. "Kau cantik, baik, pandai, dan kau juga wanita yang sangat tegar meski terkadang kau sangat menyebalkan dengan sifat keras kepalamu itu. Tapi aku beruntung telah memilikimu di dalam hidupku"

Naruto kembali mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Sasori selalu bisa membuat mood-nya kembali seperti semula. Dengan gemas ia mencubit pipi putih milik kekasihnya ini yang memang terlihat sangat imut, _terkadang Naruto sangat heran dengan wajah kekasihnya ini. Usia mereka hampir sama, bahkan usia Sasori lebih tua satu tahun. Tapi terkadang, masih banyak orang mengatakan jika umur Sasori jauh di bawah umurnya._ "Baiklah tuan imut, sudah cukup pujiannya. Ya... meskipun yang terakhir itu tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pujian dan itu sangat menyebalkan tapi sekarang aku jadi mengerti bagaimana caramu dulu menaklukkan banyak wanita untuk bersamamu~"

Sasori membalas cubitan pipi Naruto dengan mencubit hidung mancung Naruto. "~dan sekarang hanya kau, satu-satunya wanita di dalam hidupku. Aku bisa menjamin itu" Sasori mendekap tubuh mungil Naruto dan mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk kembali berjalan. "Karena hanya Uzumaki Naruto, satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuat Akasuna Sasori menghentikan petualangan cintanya"

Naruto kembali tertawa renyah dan memicingkan matanya pada Sasori. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa tuan sombong dan sok tampan yang pernah kutemui dulu akan berkata manis seperti ini kepadaku"

"Hey...aku memang tampan! Kau saja yang sejak dulu selalu mengabaikan ketampananku ini!"

Naruto memutar kedua bolamatanya malas. "Berhenti bersikap _overconfident_ Sasori" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah. Dan akhirnya suasana canggung itu cepat berubah dengan perdebatan kecil mereka.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, Naruto mengalami muntah-muntah hingga kekurangan cairan tubuh akibat sebotol tequilla yang dia habiskan kemarin malam. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, tentu saja Sasori langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Namun bukan Naruto namanya jika dia mau menjalani rawat inap di sebuah rumah sakit.

 _Rumah sakit hanya mengingatkannya kembali pada kepedihannya saat kehilangan putranya..._

 **"Ibuku yang cantik!"**

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat seorang gadis kecil memanggilnya dengan lantang. _Sebuah panggilan yang sangat unik, dan hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu._

 _ **Sarada**_

Naruto langsung berbalik dan membuka kedua lengannya saat Sarada berlari menuju kearahnya lalu menggendongnya. "Ibu, apa ibu sakit?" Tanya Sarada pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung menginjak kaki Sasori dengan heelsnya saat Sasori akan menjawab pertanyaan Sarada. "Tidak, ibu sangat sehat. Kau sendiri, sedang apa dirumah sakit sayang?! Tidak baik bagi anak kecil bermain dilingkungan rumah sakit"

"Mama Sakura adalah suster dirumah sakit ini. Mama sedang bekerja saat ini dan Sarada menunggu ayah menjemput Sarada"

Naruto memasang pose berpikirnya lalu kembali tersenyum. "Hmm...jadi kau menunggu ayahmu menjemputmu? Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu ayahmu dengan satu cone ice cream?! Setuju?!" Sarada mengangguk riang dalam gendongan Naruto. "Sasori, sebaiknya kau pulang lebih dulu. Aku ada sedikit urusan bersama _malaikat kecilku_ ini"

Sasori mendengus kesal sambil memegangi kakinya yang habis diinjak oleh Naruto. "Terserah... aku akan pulang mengobati kakiku yang lecet karena ulahmu barusan! Jangan pulang malam-malam Naru! Dan jangan melampiaskan masalahmu dengan alkohol!"

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasori. "Iya...iya...aku mengerti! Sana kau pulang sana! _hush...hush..._ " Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya sebal sembari menggerutu kecil. _**"Seperti dia tidak saja! Dasar Sasori menyebalkan!"**_

Selepas kepergian Sasori, Naruto menggendong Sarada dan berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit sambil bercanda dengan gadis kecil ini. _Entah kenapa Naruto sangat menyukai gadis kecil ini?!_

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sarada melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil seseorang yang dipanggilnya ayah. Dengan perlahan Naruto membalikkan badan untuk berkenalan dengan ayah Sarada. _Dan betapa terkejut dirinya saat orang yang dipanggil ayah oleh Sarada adalah..._

 _ **Gaara?!**_

 _ **Sabaku Gaara?!**_

"Ternyata apa yang kau katakan padaku kemarin hanya omong kosong tuan Sabaku Gaara?! Kau menceraikanku karena kau harus bertanggungjawab atas putrimu ini bukan?!" sinis Naruto.

Gaara tertawa kecil menanggapi tatapan curiga Naruto. "Ya dia putriku, tapi putri angkatku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai putriku walau dia bukan putri kandungku, kau pasti sudah mendengar semua perkataanku saat aku mabuk kemarin. Aku tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak"

Sarada bergantian menatap Gaara kemudian Naruto dengan pandangan polosnya. "Ayah?! Ibu?! Kalian saling mengenal?!"

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya terkejut. "Kau memanggilnya siapa Sara?!"

"Ibu, ibuku yang paling cantikkk sedunia" jawab Sarada. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap rambut Sarada setelah mendengar perkataan Sarada. Sedangkan Naruto akhirnya bisa mengerti kenapa Sarada memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan ayah. _Mungkin hampir sama dengan dirinya, Sarada memang sangat mudah dicintai oleh setiap orang._

"Ayah, apa hari ini kita jadi jalan-jalan? Bolehkah aku mengajak ibu dalam acara jalan-jalan kita?" Tanya Sarada pada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sarada. "Tentu saja boleh. Itu jika ibumu mau ikut bersama dengan kita"

Dengan cepat Sarada menarik-narik tangan Naruto dengan tatapan memohonnya yang sangat lucu. "Ibu, ibu ikut ya?! Ayo ikut? Aku mohon?!" kata Sarada dengan tatapan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ miliknya yang tentu saja tidak dapat ditolak oleh Naruto. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Sarada terpekik riang lalu tangan kirinya langsung ia gunakan untuk menggandeng Gaara, dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggandeng Naruto dan berjalan beriringan seperti sebuah keluarga. _Sebuah keluarga dimana ada ayah, ibu, dan putri kecil mereka._

 **'Seandainya enam tahun yang lalu aku tidak melakukan kebodohan, mungkin keluarga kita akan bahagia seperti ini Naru. Keluarga kita, dimana ada aku sebagai ayahnya, kau sebagai ibunya, dan putri kita... Sarada' ucap Gaara dalam hati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haiii gaeeessss ㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Btw gimana komen kalian pd chapter kali ini? Kalo kalian cermati dr chapter awal, chapter ini termasuk chapter spesial menurut etha karena di chapter ini terungkap mengenai pernikahan Sasuke dan sedikit bocoran mengenai sebuah rahasia besar yang disembunyikan Gaara.**

 **Ada yang tahu apa itu?**

 **Semoga makin penasaran㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **See u next chapter ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **Kamis, 04 Mei 2017**

 **Ethatata㈵6㈴5**


	11. Chapter 10

**Marriage**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto so pasti punya om Masashi Kishimoto. Etha mah.. cuma pinjem karakternya aja ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Pairing : Sasuke-FemNaru, Gaara-FemNaru, Sasori-FemNaru, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-ino, dan masih bnyk lainnya sesuai dg pengembangan cerita ㈶1㈶1㈶1**

 **Rated : T bs naik jd M (Tergantung mood author yee ㈶0㈶0)**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt, marriage, divorce, family.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gak jelas kyk yg nulis, alur maju mundur cantik...cantik... (Loh kok jd lagunya syahrini sih?!) #abaikan authornya yg lagi sinting, Typo(s), gender switch, dan masih bnyk lainnya, so yg gk suka gk usah baca. Okay ㈶0㈶0**

 **Info umur karakter :**

 **1\. Uzumaki Naruto : 29 tahun**

 **2\. Uchiha Sasuke : 30 tahun**

 **3\. Sabaku Gaara : 30 tahun**

 **4\. Haruno Sakura : 29 tahun**

 **5\. Akasuna Sasori : 30 tahun**

 **6\. Uchiha Sarada : 6 tahun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Dinner yang kacau?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca! ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto membersihkan sisa makanan yang mengotori wajah cantik Sarada. Gadis kecilnya ini terlihat begitu lapar, setelah ia dan Gaara mengajaknya untuk naik ke beberapa wahana permainan di taman bermain yang ada di kota ini.

"Sara, pelan-pelan makannya! Nanti kau tersedak!" Ujar Gaara sambil kembali menyuapi Sarada.

Naruto tersenyum melihat ketelatenan Gaara dalam menyuapi Sarada. Jauh didalam hatinya, Naruto membayangkan dirinya juga berada di posisi yang sama saat ini, namun mereka bersama dengan Boruto. _Putranya dengan Gaara..._

Tiba-tiba bayangan Sasuke kembali menyeruak di kepalanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus memungkiri suara hatinya yang seperti sedang melakukan perang batin.

 _'Boruto bukan putra Sasuke, ayah Boruto adalah Gaara!' Jerit Naruto dalam hati._

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Naru! Kau selalu saja bisa melamun dimanapun kau berada. Aku tahu pasti saat ini kau mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak tentang aku" ejek Gaara yang membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto melihat Sarada sudah kembali bermain kembali di area bermain yang ada di restoran yang mereka singgahi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap Gaara lalu bergantian mengawasi Sarada yang sedang bermain saat ini. "Kau juga tidak pernah berubah Gaara! Kau selalu saja _overconfident_ dan membuatku kesal dengan perkataanmu" Naruto ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sarada yang saat ini juga melambaikan tangannya kepada dirinya. "Seandainya Boruto masih ada bersama kita, mungkin sekarang kita akan seperti saat ini Gaara. Aku, kau, dan Boruto, kita akan jalan-jalan layaknya sebuah keluarga" lanjut Naruto dengan tatapan pedihnya.

Gaara hanya terdiam membuang muka pada Naruto dengan tatapan bersalahnya. "Maaf" lirih Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng pelan kemudian kembali menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, Gaara?! Ini bukan salahmu" Naruto menarik sebelah tangan Gaara, membuat pria itu kembali menatapnya gugup. "Aku tahu, hubungan kita tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi seperti dulu. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa menjadi seorang sahabat, seperti dulu sebelum kita menikah. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku"

Gaara kembali terdiam dengan pandangan menyesalnya. **Jika saja kata-kata seandainya itu tidak pernah ada didunia ini, maka mungkin dia tidak perlu berandai-andai untuk memiliki keluarga utuh bersama istri dan putri mereka.**

 _'Jika kau tahu, apa yang telah aku lakukan enam tahun yang lalu. Mungkin kau akan sangat membenciku, Naruto!' Batin Gaara sambil tersenyum miris._

Gaara kembali melempar senyum palsunya kepada Naruto. Dia mungkin telah berbuat suatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal dalam hidup Naruto. Tapi Gaara berjanji, dia akan segera memperbaikinya!

 **Sampai saat itu tiba, Gaara akan mengembalikan semua hak-hak dan kebahagiaan Naruto. Meski itu bukan sekarang...**

Naruto melipat ke empat jari Gaara, dan hanya menyisakan jari kelingking yang teracung dihadapannya. "Janji?!" Naruto menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Gaara.

Gaara kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. "Janji"

.

.

.

.

.

Marriage

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi duduk dengan gugup dihadapan pasangan Uchiha senior beserta Sasuke yang saat ini membelakanginya. Ia menunduk sebentar kemudian menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat.

"Aku lebih suka mendengar laporannya dari mulutmu sendiri, Kakashi" ujar Fugaku dengan penuh ketegasan.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan ikut duduk di sebelah ibunya dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Mikoto mengusap lengan Sasuke, seolah mencoba memberi kekuatan pada putranya ini. Mikoto mengangguk pelan kepada Kakashi mempersilahkan pria itu untuk melaporkan laporannya.

"Memang benar tuan Uchiha, wanita yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto telah menikah dengan Sabaku Gaara putra dari sang Kazekage, Sabaku Rasa sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Desas desus yang terdengar di kota itu, mereka berdua melakukan pesta pernikahan secara tertutup. Menurut salah satu mantan maid disana mengatakan bahwa putra bungsu tuan Sabaku Gaara melakukan pernikahan tertutup karena sang mempelai wanita telah mengandung terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka melakukan pernikahan. Keluarga Sabaku menutup rapat hal ini karena mereka merasa bahwa ini aib untuk keluarga mereka"

Sang Uchiha senior langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas berat. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anak yang dikandung wanita itu?"

Kakashi menggeleng berat dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. "Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui mengenai bayi itu. Salah sumber kepercayaan saya mengatakan bahwa nyonya Sabaku Naruto mengalami kecelakaan pada tanggal 31 maret dan dilarikan di Rumah Sakit Internasional Amegakure. Mereka bilang, karena kecelakaan itu Nyonya Sabaku kritis dan koma selama lebih dari 3 bulan dan akhirnya langsung dilarikan di Rumah Sakit yang berada di London. Setelah kejadian itu, tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui kabar mereka ataupun putra mereka. Kazekage benar-benar hebat, menutup rapat semua berita tentang keluarganya"

Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa tercekat. "Pu-putra?!" Sasuke tersenyum lirih dan menatap ibunya sebentar. "Bu, aku memiliki seorang putra"

Mikoto menangis terharu dan mengangguk pelan. "Dunia memang benar-benar sempit, di tanggal itu dan di tempat yang sama Samui-chan juga mengalami kecelakaan hingga akhirnya dia melahirkan Sarada disana, walau akhirnya kita harus kehilangan Samui. Kita begitu bodoh dan tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka disana!"

"Kakashi, apa kau sudah menanyakan pihak rumah sakit mengenai keberadaan anak itu?" Tanya Fugaku sekali lagi dengan penuh wibawa.

"Maafkan saya tuan, tetapi pihak rumah sakit sama sekali tidak mau memberi informasi tentang anak itu. Bahkan beberapa perawat disana tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang kelahiran anak itu. Tuan Sabaku membatasi beberapa perawat dan beberapa dokter untuk memantau cucu dan menantunya. Namun~"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Kakashi lalu mencengkram kerah kemeja orang kepercayaan ayahnya ini. "Namun apa? Katakan padaku dengan jelas!"

Fugaku menarik Sasuke kembali duduk disampingnya. "Katakan saja Kakashi"

Kakashi mengangguk pelan kemudian menunduk dalam menatap lantai keramik yang dipijaknya. "Saya mendengar desas desus jika putra mereka telah meninggal"

Emosi Sasuke kembali naik mendengar laporan Kakashi. Dengan gerakan cepat dia kembali mencengkram kerah kemeja Kakashi dan hendak memukul wajah orang kepercayaan ayahnya itu. "Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan saat ini? Dia putraku, bukan putra Sabaku sialan itu! Dan jika aku mendengar kau sekali lagi mengatakan hal buruk tentang putraku, aku tidak akan diam!" Ancam Sasuke lalu melepas cengkramannya dan pergi berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Sarada kembali ke rumah Sakura, Gaara dan Naruto juga langsung menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap dan berpisah saat mereka sampai di basement hotel. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, saat dia melihat sosok Sasori sedang tertidur di sofa saat menunggunya di lobby hotel.

Naruto menghampiri Sasori mengusap pelan bahu Sasori. "Sudah kubilang jangan menungguku pulang!" Keluh Naruto pada Sasori.

Sasori menarik Naruto untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. "Aku merindukanmu" jawab Sasori sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto.

"Astaga Sasori! Kita hanya berpisah selama 4 jam dan kau sudah mengeluh merindukanku?!" Gerutu Naruto lagi yang membuat Sasori gemas terhadap Naruto lalu mengecup pipi Naruto.

Naruto langsung memukul paha Sasori dengan keras. "Apa yang kau lakukan 'hm? ini tempat umum, banyak orang yang akan melihat kita!" Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Astaga memalukan!" Tambah Naruto dengan hentakan kakinya.

"Nanti malam, kita ada _briefing_ untuk penerbangan kita selanjutnya"

Naruto berdiri lalu duduk disofa sebelah Sasori. "Malam ini juga?" Sasori mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Ah...mungkin aku harus mengajukan cuti lebih awal" gerutu Naruto akan aktivitasnya yang hampir tidak pernah ada hentinya.

"Bagaimana tadi, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan ayah Sarada?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Ya, dan kau tahu siapa ayah Sarada?!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Ayah Sarada adalah teman baikku semasa Senior High School, Naru!"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya pada Sasori. "Benarkah?! Yang aku lihat, sejak awal kalian bertemu kau selalu menunjukkan aura permusuhanmu padanya" Naruto kembali mencerna perkataan Sasori lagi. Saat tersadar ia telah salah paham, Naruto langsung tertawa dan menepuk dahinya. "Astaga, aku lupa mengatakan kepadamu bahwa ayah yang di maksud Sarada adalah seseorang yang di anggap ayahnya. Bukan ayah kandungnya dan yang mengejutkanku orang itu adalah Gaara!"

 **"Gaara?!"**

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Iya, Gaara!" "Apa ada yang aneh dengan perkataanku?" Tanya Naruto lagi saat melihat wajah heran Sasori.

"Ku rasa ada yang salah, aku sangat mengenal watak ayah Sarada. Rasanya tidak mungkin dia membiarkan putrinya memanggil oranglain dengan sebutan ayah selain dirinya"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Buktinya Sarada memanggilku ibu!"

Sasori berpindah duduk ke sebelah Naruto dan memeluk wanitanya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Sebenarnya aku menunggumu karena aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam sebelum _briefing_ di mulai. Kita akan makan malam di tempat yang mungkin akan kau sukai"

Naruto bersorak riang lalu menepuk pelan pipi Sasori. "Aku akan siap dalam setengah jam" ujarnya lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tunggu di kamarku, dandan yang cantik! _Love you, babe_ " balas teriak Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Seketika itu juga, Sasori merasa terpukau dengan penampilan kekasihnya malam ini. Malam ini Naruto memakai sebuah dress brukat sederhana berwarna merah marun di padukan dengan stilleto berwarna hitam dan anting kecil berlian yang menghiasi telinganya membuat penampilannya terlihat sederhana namun terlihat elegan.

Sasori langsung melempar ponselnya asal di atas tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Malam ini kau terlihat sangat cantik, _babe_ " puji Sasori lalu mencium punggung tangan Naruto.

"Memangnya setiap hari aku terlihat tidak cantik, begitu?!" jawab Naruto pura-pura tersinggung.

"Tidak...tidak... kau selalu terlihat cantik, babe. Hanya saja malam ini kau terlihat sangat menawan. Aku bahkan merasa seperti jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu, _babe_." bisik Sasori dengan nada seduktifnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di pinggang mungil Naruto, dan Naruto pun ikut melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasori.

Sasori senang, sejauh hubungan mereka selama ini Naruto selalu saja menolak kontak fisik diantara mereka. _Tapi malam ini, Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk membuka hati untuknya..._

 **Sasori berharap tidak ada pengganggu dalam hubungan mereka.**

 **~0~0~0~**

Naruto tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejut sekaligus rasa kagum saat ia melihat tempat yang telah di siapkan Sasori untuk dinner mereka. Tempat itu dihiasi bunga-bunga dan lilin yang membawa nuansa romantis untuk mereka. " _Wow..._ kau menyiapkan ini semua untukku?" Kagum Naruto pada suasana dinner mereka.

Sasori menarik kursi untuk Naruto. _"Of course, babe. This is specials just for you"_ Jawab Sasori lalu ikut duduk dihadapannya. Sasori mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda kepada pelayan untuk mengantar pesanannya.

Pelayan itu menuangkan _wine_ ke gelas mereka lalu memberikan kotak kecil berwarna hijau toska yang sudah di hiasi pita kepada Naruto. "Untukku?!" beo Naruto.

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. "Buka saja kotaknya" pinta Sasori pada Naruto. Perlahan Naruto membuka kotak kado yang diberikan oleh Sasori, dan Naruto kembali dibuat terkejut oleh kejutan yang Sasori berikan kepadanya. Pria bermarga Akasuna itu memberikan sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah kepadanya.

 _ **"Will you marry me, my love Uzumaki Naruto?!"**_

 _Sasori melamarnya?!_

 **Ya...pria itu kembali melamarnya. Naruto bingung harus mengatakan apalagi, sudah berapa kali dia menolak lamaran Sasori. Dan sudah berapa kali juga Naruto menyakiti perasaan pria sebaik Sasori?!**

"Jika kau menerima lamaranku, kau ambil cincin itu dan pakai di jari manismu. Jujur saja, aku sangat tidak suka kau masih memakai cincin pernikahanmu dulu. Tetapi jika kau menolakku, kau simpan saja cincin itu untukmu asal kau tetap melepas cincin pernikahanmu dulu"

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengamati cincin indah yang diberikan Sasori kepadanya. "Bukankah itu sama saja artinya?! Aku menerima atau menolak lamaranmu-pun, cincin ini akan jadi milikku?!"

Sasori mengangguk menyetujui perkataannya. "Setidaknya cincin itu bisa menggantikan cincin yang melingkar di jari manismu itu. Namun jika kau menolak cincin ini, sebagai pengganti kerugian atas penolakanmu kau harus~" Sasori memberi jeda sesaat perkataannya sambil menunjuk bibirnya. "~Kau harus menciumku" lanjutnya dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"Dasar mesum!" Balas Naruto sambil melempar setangkai bunga yang terletak di mejanya. Kemudian Naruto kembali meletakkan cincin itu ke dalam kotaknya dan mengembalikannya kepada Sasori. "Maafkan aku Sasori, aku tidak~"

Sasori memotong perkataan Naruto dan mengambil kotak cincin itu. "Aku sudah tahu apa yang menjadi jawabanmu, Naru. Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengatakan _'Maafkan aku Sasori, aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu. Pernikahan bukan menjadi tujuan hidupku saat ini, jika kau keberatan dengan jawabanku kau boleh meninggalkanku sekarang'_ Benar begitu?!"

Naruto tertawa renyah mendengar perkataan Sasori. "Sepertinya kau sudah menghafalnya di luar kepala"

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah meyakinkanmu untuk menikah denganku" Sahut Sasori cepat. Sasori mengambil sebuah rantai kalung emas putih dari dalam kantung jasnya dan memasukkan cincinnya sebagai liontin kalung itu. "Sudah ku katakan, kau boleh menolak lamaranku tapi kau tidak boleh menolak cincinnya. Sebagai gantinya kau bisa memakai cincin ini sebagai kalung di lehermu. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kau mengubah pikiranmu, kau tinggal memakai cincin dariku ini" ucap Sasori sambil mengalungkan kalung berliontin cincin itu ke leher Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau tidak ingin rugi dengan membelikanku cincin yang baru lagi?!" Naruto mengangkat gelas _winenya_

Sasori juga ikut mengangkat gelas _winenya_ dihadapan Naruto."Tentu saja, kau pasti tahu berapa kali aku membeli cincin untuk melamarmu"

"Baiklah _captain_ Sasori yang sangat pelit. Sekarang mari kita bersulang untuk hari ini. Bersulang?!"

"Yeah...bersulang untuk penolakanmu" jawab Sasori dengan candaannya. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasori saling bersulang, namun tiba-tiba seorang pelayan tanpa sengaja menyenggol tangan Naruto sehingga minuman Naruto tumpah dibajunya.

"Sasori, aku ketoilet sebentar untuk membersihkan ini" Ujar Naruto sambil berusaha membersihkan dressnya dengan tissue. Sasori mengangguk dan Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya menuju toilet restoran itu.

Saat Naruto sedang pergi ke toilet, Sasori mengamati seorang gadis kecil melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya bersama ke empat orang dewasa yang Sasori kenal. "Hai paman?! paman makan malam disini?" Sapa Sarada riang.

Sasori langsung berdiri dan menunduk hormat pada kedua Uchiha senior, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha"

"Sudah lama rasanya kau tidak pernah main ke kediaman kami, Sasori. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa pekerjaanmu sekarang?! karena selepas kalian lulus _Senior High School_ kalian menjalani pendidikan yang berbeda" sapa Mikoto dengan hangat.

Sasori hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. "Kabar saya sangat baik tante, tentunya tante sekeluarga juga begitu bukan?! Sekarang saya adalah seorang pilot di salah satu maskapai penerbangan di Jepang, tante" jawab Sasori tenang.

"Jadi kau adalah seorang pilot. Kau pasti senang dengan pekerjaannu ini karena setiap hari kau akan dikelilingi oleh pramugari-pramugari cantik"

Sasori tertawa renyah dan kembali menyambut candaan Mikoto. "Tentu saja tante, apalagi pramugari cantik itu menjadi orang spesial untuk saya. Saya semakin bersemangat untuk bekerja, tante"

"Tante jadi kasihan kepada istrimu, pasti setiap hari istrimu itu akan mencemburuimu karena pekerjaanmu itu. Apa kau ke sini bersama dengan istrimu?" Mikoto mengamati disekitar Sasori mencari keberadaan wanita spesial pria bermarga Akasuna itu. "Dimana istrimu Sasori?! Tante sangat ingin berkenalan dengannya dan bertanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri seorang pilot sepertimu" tambah Mikoto dengan candaannya.

Sasuke tertawa dan menyikut perut Sasori. "Sasori belum menikah bu lagipula calon Sasori adalah pramugarinya sendiri. Apa ibu tidak melihat usaha Sasori malam ini bu?!" ejek Sasuke saat melihat nuansa romantis yang sengaja Sasori pesan untuk makan malam mereka. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatap sebuah kotak kecil yang ia perkirakan berisi sebuah cincin.

"Bagaimana?! Apa kau sudah berhasil melamarnya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi senangnya. Ia senang karena sahabatnya ini sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melangkah ke jenjang hubungan yang lebih serius, dalam arti Menikah.

Sasori hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya yang bisa Sasuke perkirakan sebagai penolakan wanita itu. Sebagai sahabatnya Sasuke hanya bisa memberi dukungan serta doa yang terbaik bagi kelangsungan hubungan sahabatnya ini. "Jangan pernah menyerah! Sebagai mantan _playboy_ kelas kakap sepertimu seharusnya kau bisa menaklukan hatinya dengan sangat mudah." Ejek Sasuke kembali.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Sasuke! Dia benar-benar membuatku kewalahan" balas Sasori sambil mendengus pelan.

Sasuke kembali terkekeh lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan senyum menyeringai. "Apa kau mau aku yang mencobanya?"

Sasori hendak menjawab candaan Sasuke namun tiba-tiba Sarada menarik-narik celana Sasori agar perhatian pria itu beralih pada putrinya. Sasori langsung menghentikan perkataannya dan sedikit membungkuk menyamai tinggi putri sahabatnya yang sudah sejak tadi menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "Ya Sarada, ada apa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Paman, dimana ibu? Kenapa aku tidak melihat ibuku yang paling cantik itu?" Bisik Sarada ke telinga Sasori.

Sasori sedikit menekuk keningnya dan mengangguk perlahan saat ia menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sarada. Sasori menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menunjuk sebuah toilet wanita yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka. "Dia sedang berada di toilet untuk membersihkan bajunya yang terkena tumpahan minuman. Kau bisa langsung menyusulnya kesana" jawab Sasori sambil mengacak rambut Sarada sebelum akhirnya gadis kecil itu berlari menuju toilet.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dibisikkan oleh Sarada kepada Sasori. Namun mendengar jawaban Sasori, sepertinya Sarada sangat mengenal sosok wanita kekasih Sasori. Selepas kepergian Sarada Sasori langsung berbisik pada Sasuke dan menunjuk Sakura dengan dagunya. "Apa dia ibu Sarada?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul tidak menjawab. Namun Sasori dapat artikan sebagai persetujuan Sasuke atas pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana jika om dan tante sekeluarga bergabung saja di meja saya? Sepertinya meja restoran ini sudah penuh dipesan" tawar Sasori saat melihat ramainya pengunjung di restoran.

"Apa kami akan menolak kesempatan bagus ini?! Lagipula tante sangat ingin mengenal sosok wanita yang mampu menaklukkan hati anak nakal sepertimu! Kau sudah seperti putra tante sendiri Saso-kun" jawab Mikoto senang lalu ikut duduk bergabung bersama Sasori. "Oh iya. Perkenalkan, dia Haruno Sakura calon istri Sasuke"

"Ibu jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku belum menyetujui permintaan ibu itu'kan?!" Sahut Sasuke kesal.

Sasori bergantian menatap Mikoto lalu Sasuke dengan bingung. _Bukankah wanita itu adalah ibu dari Sarada?!_

"Calon istri?! Bukankah Sasuke sudah~"

"~Istri Sasuke, Samui-chan sudah meninggal Saso-kun" jawab Mikoto menjawab keheranan Sasori. Sasori yang merasa sungkan langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka hingga mereka mengobrol begitu saja dengan lancar. Sasori tersenyum bahagia melihat wanita yang ia cintai berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggendong Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaa semuanya ㈳3㈳3㈳3**

 **Chapter 10 udh update yaahhh ㈶0㈶0**

 **Mungkin krg 1 chapter lg baru flashback ke masa lalu Sasuke-Naruto-Gaara yaaa ㈴1㈴1㈴1**

 **Sebenarnya etha agak ragu sih bwt publish chapter ini, cs disini konfliknya padet bgt ㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **Etha berharap kalian gk bosen2 bwt dukung cerita ini, dg review kalian. Review kalian berguna bgt buat koreksi penulisan etha nih ㈳4㈳4㈳4**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan**

 **Jum'at, 05 May 2017**

㈵6㈴5 **Ethatata㈵6㈴5**


End file.
